Trahir l'espoir
by Amallya
Summary: Lorsque Allen découvre que Neah lui parle, sa vie tourne au cauchemar, et le noah éveille en lui des instinct qui l'oblige à s'enfuir de la congrégation. Sa haine est au monde, son espoir au noah, son amour à Cross. /!\ Yaoi
1. Chapitre 1: Coeurs lointains

Auteur : Amallya

Pairing : - Cross Marian x Allen Walker

- Kanda Yû x Allen Walker (un tout petit peu)

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Et non il ne sont pas à moi (pourtant j'aimerais bien) mais à Katsura Hoshino.

Synopsis : Allen découvre que Neah peut lui parler, et éveille en lui des instincts et des pulsions qu'il peine à contrôler. Il finit par s'enfuir de la confrérie de peur de blesser ses compagnons. Son univers se bouleverse et bientôt sa confiance est au noah, sa haine au monde et la congrégation, son espoir au exorcistes et aux akumas, son amour à Cross. Un amour non partagé, selon lui du moins.

Ps : C'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Cœurs lointains<span>

Allen soupira, et sont regard dériva vers Kanda qui ce dirigeait d'un pas vif vers le réfectoire. Il le détailla avec une légère tristesse et malgré l'envie de le suivre, partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il savait déjà qu'il l'y rejoindrait, ce n'était qu'un question de patience. L'albinos avait raison, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, tout juste le temps de se doucher et de sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides. Kanda l'attendait dos à la porte, le regard dans le vide, inconscient de l'apparition du propriétaire de la chambre. Pourtant Allen ne chercha pas à se faire remarquer et pris le temps de s'essuyer sans pour autant remettre ses vêtements, s'aurait été une perte de temps. Le japonais finit par l'apercevoir et leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs mains se frôlèrent, les lèvres finirent par se rencontrer. Chacun détaillait de ses mains le corps de l'autre, d'abord avec tendresse puis rapidement avec de plus en plus de violence, de désir, presque avec désespoir. Leurs relation n'avait pas de passé, pas de futur, juste des instants éphémères où tout deux consolait ce sentiment de solitude, cet amour que tout deux destinait à d'autres personnes mais qu'ils savaient vains. L'un parce qu'il l'avait tué, l'autre parce qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un être humain mais comme une futur menace. Aussi Kanda et Allen, brisait leurs désespoir dans ces étreintes parfois violentes, parfois tendres, qui les laissaient épuisés mais apaisés pour quelques heures de paix. Épanchant cette haine du monde et d'eux même dans une mélancolie qu'eux seuls pouvaient partagés.

Lorsque Kanda partit Allen resta sur son lit et savoura l'épuisement physique et mental, la béatitude douce et amère qui le saisissait. Le temps passa sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, les yeux fixés sur les fissures du plafond, l'esprit vide. Ce fut son estomac qui le ramena à la réalité, lui rappelant où il était, ce qu'il devait y faire. Il ferma les yeux un instant, il aurait voulu savourer cette sensation plus longtemps mais il savait que c'était impossible, un coup d'oeil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte le lui avait confirmé. Il allait falloir manger, et faire bonne figure devant ses amis, rire et sourire, faire comme si cette vie lui convenait, afficher ce masque de bonheur désormais aussi familier que faux.

Atteindre le réfectoire ne prit pas longtemps et il observa les gens devant lui, la plupart souriait, riait avec leurs amis, Reever et Johnny mangeant en parlant avec enthousiasme, Lenalee et Lavi qui lui firent de grand signe en l'apercevant. Il se dirigea rapidement vers leurs tables et leur fit son plus beau sourire en répondant d'un signe de la main, cela ravit Lenalee qui lui montra sa place, à côté d'elle juste en face de Lavi. Ça le mit légèrement mal à l'aise, il appréciait Lavi mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop observateur. Il s'assit pourtant et mangea tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, sans vraiment apprécier les saveurs, juste pour rassasier son corps et en finir au plus vite. Il savait déjà qu'il s'éclipserait, irait dans sa chambre et de là, disparaîtrait dans l'arche pour quelques heures d'oubli dans la musique. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien, Lavi faisait le clown, Lenalee riait de ses pitreries pendant que Krory et Miranda le regardait sans savoir si ils devaient rire ou s'enfuir. Allen allait partir lorsque Lavi le provoqua, lui disant en riant de venir ce battre. L'albinos ne répondit pas et lui tourna le dos, peut enclin à ce genre d'enfantillage, il avait déjà assez de combat dans sa vie sans en rajouter des fictifs :

-Et bien Allen, qu'est ce qu'il y a tu as peur de perdre ? C'est pas beau de s'enfuir tu sais, asséna Lavi, le sourire au lèvres.

Allen se figea, dos à la table, habituellement il n'aurait pas réagit à ce genre de bêtise mais au fond de lui quelque chose remua, amenant avec elle une désagréable sensation de colère.

_**« Il pense que nous sommes faibles, écrase le ! »**_

Derrière lui la table continuait de rire, inconsciente de l'horreur qui venait de le saisir.

-Alors Allen, insita Lavi.

_**« Montre lui de quoi nous sommes capables, ils n'ont pas le droit de nous sous-estimez. »**_

L'incompréhension face à cette voix qui le poussait à attaquer se mua petit à petit en colère, un rage sourde qui pulsait effaçant presque toute pensée logique. Lorsque Lavi posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit avec provocation que ce n'était pas grave finalement et qu'il avait raison de fuir ce qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir battre Allen sentit les dernières digues contenant sa colère se briser et il se retourna avec violence, saisissant le bookman à la gorge et le maintenant au dessus du sol. Si les autres tables n'avait pas remarquées ce qui se passait celle de Lenalee, elle, se figea dans un silence lourd. Lavi battait des pieds dans un ridicule effort pour se libérer, les mains autour du poignets d'Allen pour tenter de le repousser.

_**« Tu vois, si nous le tuons plus aucun d'eux ne nous sous estimera jamais. »**_

A ces mots Allen relâcha brusquement sa victime qui s'effondra, toussant en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Le regard mi-apeuré mi-effaré de la table lui faisant face, le terrifia.

_« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? »_

_**« Tu lui as montrés que nous étions fort, maintenant il te craindra et tous nous respecterons. »**_

L'albinos ce resta un instant sans bouger, horrifié à l'idée de ce que représentait ce ''nous''.

_**« Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, nous ne sommes qu'un après tout. »**_

_« Neah... »_

Il aurait presque cru sentir l'entité sourire, une petite joie qui lui serra la poitrine. Le noah, le noah de la musique lui parlait. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait appris qu'il hébergeait le quatorzième, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait penser que le cauchemar aille jusqu'à lui imposer de parler à cette conscience.

_**« Pas le noah, ton noah, une partie de toi. »**_

Sous les yeux pleins d'incompréhension de ces camarades, Allen s'enfuit dans sa chambre et s'y réfugia fermant la porte à clef dans une précipitation désespérée. Il ne serait plus jamais seul et pourtant, il ne c'était jamais sentit autant en marge du monde que maintenant.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Voilà c'était mon premier chapitre :)<p>

J'espère avoir contentés les lecteurs ^^

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2: Doutes insidieux

Auteur : Amallya

Pairing : - Cross Marian x Allen Walker

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Et non ils ne sont pas à moi (pourtant j'aimerais bien) mais à Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Doutes insidieux<span>

Allen devait sortir de sa chambre, il le savait. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il esquivait tous le monde, sortant à peine pour manger de peur de perdre le contrôle en présence d'exorcistes. Malgré tout, il savait aussi qu'il devrait partir en mission à un moment ou un autre et la convocation qui venait de résonner dans le bâtiment le lui confirmait.

Ses pas le conduire rapidement au bureau de Komui, priant pour qu'on l'envoie seul en mission. Malheureusement son souhait ne fut pas exaucé mais à moindre mesure, car c'était Kanda qui l'attendait avec le Grand Intendant dans le bureau. Il en soupira presque de soulagement, Kanda avait beau l'énerver très sérieusement dès qu'ils quittaient la chambre, il n'avait jamais fait réagir le noah, sans doute parce que l'épéiste malgré ses piques, le respectait :

- Nous t'attendions Allen, commença Komui, toi et Kanda partez pour Paris, on y a repéré une activité d'Akuma plus importante que la normale ce qui est peut être lié à l'apparition d'une innocence. Les traqueurs sont déjà là-bas et vous feront leurs rapports.

Allen acquiesça, tendu à l'idée que Neah se manifeste, inconscient du fait que Kanda l'observai du coin de l'oeil, le comportement de l'albinos ces derniers jours l'ayant intrigué autant qu'inquiété. Pour le plus grand soulagement du maudit, le noah ne se manifesta pas mais depuis sa première apparition il restait sous la forme d'une présence, comme un léger frémissement sous sa peau dont il était incapable de se débarrasser et qui le rendait terriblement nerveux. Les préparatifs se passèrent bien, une heure plus tard ils partaient pour Paris et lendemain, ils y étaient.

Allen posa sa valise avec un soupir de soulagement, le voyage malgré les places en première classe n'était pas du plus agréable et la fatigue commençait à se manifester :

- On s'arrête à l'auberge pour cette nuit, j'ai envoyé un message au traqueurs, ils nous y rejoindront, dit Kanda d'un ton sans appel.

C'était clairement un ordre mais l'albinos n'eut pas le courage de réagir, la fatigue l'affaiblissait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et il commençait à sentir le noah s'affirmer et susurrer des mots, incompréhensibles sur l'instant mais qui prenaient de plus en plus de sens. Il fallait absolument qu'il dorme et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il partit d'un pas morne vers l'auberge, vite suivit par Kanda, surpris par cette soudaine obéissance.

Ils prirent une chambre commune mais gardèrent néanmoins des lit séparés, et Allen s'y coucha presque immédiatement pris d'une soudaine lassitude, laissant le premier tour de garde à son compagnon. La nuit passa rapidement et le tour d'Allen arriva trop vite à son goût, le faisant grimacer lorsque Kanda le réveilla. Il s'assit près de la porte mais pris garde à garder la fenêtre à sa gauche dans son champ de vision. Les minutes passèrent, cette fois plus longues les une que les autres, la nuit calme le berçant de ses bruits.

_**« Attention... »**_

L'exorciste sursauta violemment et son corps bougea de lui-même s'éloignant de la porte qui explosa presque au même moment. Si il n'avait pas bougé il est presque sur qu'il aurait put perdre un bras dans l'explosion. Allen activa son innocence et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, cherchant Kanda du regard et le trouva dans le coin gauche de la pièce, intact et mugen à la main. Cette vue le rassura un peu et son regard revint vers la porte attentif au moindre mouvements, oubliant dans l'action la voix qui venait de résonner. Son œil de réagissait pas, aussi était-il incapable de dire où étaient le ou les assaillants. Kanda coupa court ses pensées en s'élançant par la porte et disparut dans la fumée dégagée par l'explosion. Allen tenta de le suivre mais il le perdit et lorsqu'il sortit enfin du nuage, il était seul. D'autres explosions résonnèrent dans la rue et il sortit en courant, apercevant cinq akumas disparaître au coin d'une rue. Il les poursuivit avec l'idée fixe de les détruire, et petit à petit la chasse commença à l'exciter au plus haut point. Il finit par les rattraper. Il donna des coups de griffe et un rire ératique s'échappa de sa gorge pendant que la rue s'emplissait de poussière. Il désactiva son innocence et son rire continua, se chargeant d'euphorie, pourtant il était incapable de dire si le rire venait de sa gorge ou de son esprit. Jamais encore il n'avait prit plaisir à tuer les akumas, toujours écoeuré par la dégradation de leurs âmes et la tristesse qui l'accompagnait. Son rire cessa soudainement et il fut prit d'un grand froid, devenant nauséeux en pensant qu'il venait de détruire non pas pour sauver mais pour le plaisir de voir une forme de vie s'éteindre sous ses mains. Était-ce Neah ? Ça ne pouvait être que lui n'est ce pas ?

- Et bien shônen tu es déchaîné aujourd'hui !

Allen se retourna brusquement et fit face à deux noah. Tyki était simplement en appui sur l'air et juste à côté de lui Road était posée sur Relo, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai ça Allen, je ne t'avais jamais vu rire lors d'un combat, asséna Road.

Ils avaient tous deux le sourire mais leurs présence était clairement menaçante. Il se tendit légèrement, et voulut réactiver son innocence. Il n'y parvint pas. C'était comme si tout son corps se mettaient à brûler mais devenait plus froid que la glace. Ses yeux se vidèrent de toute expression et il sentit un léger sourire de joie malsaine naître sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait à la fois heureux et fou de rage de voir des noah, une réaction de bonheur face à sa race et une réaction de haine face à ceux qu'il avait trahi. Tyki parut un peu perdu face à l'aura que dégageai l'exorciste, Road elle perdit son sourire et sembla légèrement nerveuse.

- Neah ? Murmura-t-elle.

Le sourire d'Allen s'agrandit, un rictus qui se fit presque heureux cette fois. Road, elle ne semblait pas savoir si elle devait sauter de joie ou pleurer.

_**« Elle tenais à nous comme nous tenions à elle autrefois. »**_

L'exorciste prit soudain conscience que depuis l'apparition des deux noah, c'était Neah qui menait la barre. La panique lui prit le ventre, enserrant son cœur en tenaille. Cela n'eut pas d'autre effet que de l'enfoncer encore plus tandis que le noah prenait de plus en plus de contrôle.

- Pour te servir, princesse, répondit Neah, visiblement amusé.

Tyki sembla définitivement perdu, mais Road se permit un petit sourire. Allen lui bataillait pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, sans grand résultat.

- Va-t-en Neah, si le Compte apprend que tu es aussi éveillé, il tuera ton hôte. Tu sais que je tiens à lui et à toi, mais c'est la seule fois où je me montrerai clémente. Notre prochaine rencontre se déroulera selon les plans du Prince.

- Tu ne risque pas d'avoir des problèmes en me laissant m'échapper ainsi ?

- Il me pardonnera, ce qui ne sera pas ton cas si il te trouve, répondit Road en appuyant son regard.

- Plus personne ne sait ce qui c'est réellement passé à cette époque Road, je t'adore mais ne t'avise pas de me juger. Cette histoire ne concerne que le Compte et moi.

A ces mots, Allen avait sentit Neah s'attrister mais son regard n'en devint que plus froid.

- Très bien, soupira la plus jeune, viens Tyki nous partons.

Une porte apparut, et elle y disparut en traînant Tyki qui fixait l'albinos avec curiosité. Neah fixa l'emplacement de la porte avec nostalgie. Il aurait put rester longtemps ainsi, les yeux dans le vide à repenser aux deux noah mais des bruits de pas dans son dos le rendirent à la réalité. Il se retourna et en apercevant Kanda, le noah lui rendit totalement le contrôle de son corps. Allen resta abasourdit quelques secondes, une désagréable impression de chute dans la tête. Sous sa peau il aurait presque put sentir des frissons, comme si il y avait un autre corps et que leurs membres se touchait, la sensation était aussi désagréable qu'horrifiante.

- Eh moyashi ! T'as finis de dormir debout ? Lui lança Kanda.

L'albinos soupira et le suivit jusqu'à l'auberge. Le japonais était aussi surpris qu'inquiet, l'exorciste d'habitude si facile à énerver ne réagissait plus du tout. Il retrouvèrent les traqueurs à l'auberge et il fut déterminer qu'il n'y avait aucune innocence ici. Ils décidèrent malgré tout de rester une nuit de plus, et tous le monde se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsque Kanda et Allen arrivèrent dans la leur le maudit semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

- Kanda, nous mourrons de sommeil, tu veux bien prendre le premier tour de garde ? Lâcha Allen, très las.

- Ce sont les traqueurs qui montrons la garde, répondit l'épéiste.

Il fixa l'albinos qui venait de se jeter sur son lit. Il venait bien de se désigner par ''nous'' ?

A suivre …

* * *

><p>Alors voilà c'était mon 2ème chapitre ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Allen-kun-Mellok → Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça donne toujours du courage de savoir que ce qu'on fait plaît et n'est pas trop mal écrit :)<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3: Soupçons divers

Auteur : Amallya

Pairing : - Cross Marian x Allen Walker

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Et non les personnages ne sont pas à moi (pourtant j'aimerais bien) mais à Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Soupçons divers<span>

Voilà maintenant deux jours qu'il était rentré de sa mission avec Allen, deux jours que le maudit avait encore passé caché dans sa chambre. Même Lenalee pourtant connue pour sa confiance absolue en l'albinos commençait à se poser des questions. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de méditation quand on le saisit par le bras. L'agresseur se retrouva contre le mur, mugen sur la gorge. Lavi eut un rire nerveux en fixant l'arme qui le menaçait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lavi ? Gronda l'épéiste.

- Yû... tu pourrais me lâcher s'il-te-plaît ?

Kanda grogna en entendant son prénom mais lâcha le bookman.

- Faut qu'on parle d'Allen, poursuivit Lavi, grave.

Kanda hocha la tête et le suivit dans une salle vide, fermant la porte derrière eux.

• • • • •

Cross soupira. Un très long soupir de lassitude, qui résonna dans le couloir vide. La hiérarchie le surveillait, de manière extrêmement peut discrète d'ailleurs. Du coup il n'avait rien à faire, et errait en attendant que quelque chose d'intéressant se produise. Il continua à marcher, se dirigeant vers sa chambre avec l'intention d'y dormir jusqu'à ce que son ''gardien'' relâche son attention et lui permette de filer en douce. Des voix étouffées résonnèrent dans le couloir, provenant visiblement d'une salle fermée.

- … Allen … !

- … dangereux !

Cross se figea, le cours de la conversation, concernant visiblement son élève ne semblait pas à son avantage, et il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait beau jouer l'insouciant, il savait que le quatorzième était un poids lourd à porter et il était étonné qu'on est pas encore fait rapport d'un incident impliquant son éveil. Il s'approcha de la porte le plus discrètement possible et se plaça contre le mur de manière à mieux saisir la conversation.

• • • • •

Lavi regarda Kanda avec gravité, montrant que ce n'était pas une de ses blagues stupides mais l'occasion d'aborder un sujet sérieux, celui d'Allen à cet instant.

- Allen est étrange ces derniers temps, il a débloqué au réfectoire la dernière fois, je suis plutôt inquiet.

L'épéiste l'engagea à continuer du regard.

- Il à manquer de m'étrangler quand je l'ai provoqué, souffla le bookman.

Lavi put voir le visage de son vis-à-vis se troubler d'inquiétude un instant, phénomène rare, qui augmenta considérablement son anxiété.

- Il était étrange lors de la mission à Paris, mais contrairement à avec toi, il n'a réagis à rien et a obéis à presque toutes mes directives. Sauf qu'ensuite il s'est désigné par ''nous'', dévoila le japonais d'une voix insensible, craignant que son inquiétude ne se dévoile aussi dans son ton.

Ce fut au tour du roux de se troubler.

- Ce doit être le quatorzième qui s'éveille.

- Impossible, il serait beaucoup plus dangereux si c'était le cas, répondit Kanda, presque hésitant.

- Il passe sa vie enfermé dans sa chambre, c'est peut-être justement parce qu'il sait qu'il est dangereux ! Enchaîna Lavi en haussant la voix.

Tous deux se turent, conscient que si cela s'avérait vrai, ils ne pourraient pas fermer les yeux et devraient réagir.

• • • • •

Derrière la porte, Cross resta pensif lui aussi, et fait rare, s'avéra légèrement inquiet pour son élève. Il préféra toute fois disparaître dans sa chambre avant que les exorcistes ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence, il réfléchirai à tout cela là-bas.

• • • • •

Allen regardai le plafond, il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il en examinait les imperfections. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de réaliser que ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait ses mouvements. Cette peur insidieuse lui broyait la poitrine, accentuant cette impression d'un serpent lové dans son torse. Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais réussi à représenter de quelle manière il voyait Neah dans son corps, et finalement il était parvenu à cette image, un serpent blanc aux yeux noirs qui tenait son cœur en otage et enserrant parfois ses membres de son corps froid.

_**« Quelle étrange idée de me dissocier de toi ainsi alors que nous ne sommes qu'un »**_

Chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix, il se sentait enchanté par ses nuances à la fois grave et douce et irrémédiablement dégoûté par les sensations qu'elle provoquait en lui : peur, horreur, mais par-dessus tout il détestait l'avidité qu'il se prenait parfois à ressentir, cette impression de tout vouloir du noah, d'enfin relâcher la pression et se laisser couler pour l'accepter totalement. Et évidemment Neah était ravi par ces instants de faiblesse et n'hésitait pas à en profiter pour l'assaillir de paroles.

_« Je ne suis pas un noah ! Je ne suis pas toi ! »_

_**« Mais si regarde... »**_

Sans s'en rendre compte Allen s'était levé de manière à faire face au miroir sur pieds à sa gauche, posé là par Lenalee quelques semaines auparavant. Sa main le frôla, et sa surface se troubla. Sous les yeux paniqués de l'albinos son reflet se transforma et il fit face à son propre corps, voyant avec horreur sa peau devenir grise, ses yeux ambres et ses cheveux onduler légèrement. Son reflet lui sourit et le cauchemar atteint son paroxysme. Un rideau noir voila quelques secondes ses yeux et lorsqu'il se retira, une douleur tirailla la main droite de l'exorciste. Il fixa avec stupeur le sang qui coulait de son poing sur le miroir brisé, reflétant cette fois son véritable visage. Il allait devenir fou si il continuait à se battre contre le noah ainsi.

_**« C'est parce ce que tu te combat toi-même en me rejetant »**_

_« Je suis un exorciste, je combat les noah ! »_

_**« Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu es Allen Walker avant d'être un noah ou un exorciste, ce ne sont que des titres qui n'influeront jamais sur ce que tu es réellement »**_

La phrase sonnait trop vrai pour qu'Allen la supporte. Il fallait qu'il évacue sa colère, cette frustration que le tiraillait à chaque fois qu'il rejetait Neah, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de se laisser aller. L'idée d'évacuer tout ses sentiments négatifs l'obséda au point qu'il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre. Lorsqu'il se sentit enfin plus calme il se laissa tomber à terre et réalisa qu'autour de lui tout était brisé et gisaient dans différents endroits de la pièce, en passant par la lampe de bureau jusqu'au lit qui gisait en lambeaux de bois autour de lui. Où avait-il trouvé la force de démembrer la structure de bois à main nu ? Il se recroquevilla au sol pendant qu'inconsciemment il laissait un long gémissement de désespoir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était exactement ?

• • • • •

Kanda et Lavi étaient sortis de la salle, mais ils restaient devant la porte n'osant pas se dirent ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux. Ils devaient aller voir Allen, et ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir chez leur ami. Kanda surtout avait peur d'être passé à côté d'éléments qui lui aurait montrés l'influence du quatorzième, il connaissait l'ampleur de la douleur d'Allen, du poids qu'il portait tous les jours. Même si personnes ne pouvaient s'en douter, il était celui qui comprenait le mieux l'albinos.

- On va le voir ? Murmura le bookman d'une voix hésitante.

L'épéiste hocha la tête, tous deux étaient plus effrayés qu'avant un combat, cette fois l'issu qui se jouait ne concernait pas leur vie mais celle d'un ami auquel ils tenaient plus qu'il ne l'avoueraient jamais. Alors ils marchèrent sans osez parler et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre d'Allen, ils n'osèrent pas la pousser. Les deux exorcistes posèrent chacun une main sur la porte et sans même se concerter du regard l'ouvrirent en même temps. Si il leur restait l'espoir que tout n'était que vaine inquiétude, le spectacle qui se dévoila le détruisit. Dans la chambre d'habitude impeccable ils découvrirent une vision d'apocalypse, dans toute la pièce s'étalaient des débris en tout genre, bois, verres, tissus déchirés et morceaux de miroir jonchaient le sol. La surprise passée, ils cherchèrent le maudit du regard et finirent par le trouver recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, indifférent face au désordre qui l'entourait. Kanda s'approcha de lui avec prudence et s'agenouilla à côté d'Allen sans tenter le toucher, son instinct lui hurlant que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

- Eh Allen, tu m'entends ? Murmura l'épéiste en restant sur ces gardes ne sachant pas comment pourrait réagir son amant.

Lavi le regarda de travers, conscient que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le japonais l'appeler par son prénom et non par un surnom stupide. Pourtant l'albinos ne réagit pas, son regard vide fixé sur quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Kanda était conscient que si l'exorciste ne l'entendait pas lui alors il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

- Va chercher le maréchal Cross, ordonna-t-il à Lavi.

- On est même pas sur qu'il soit encore ici.

- Peut être mais c'est la personne la plus à même de le faire réagir et c'est aussi celui qui saura quoi faire si on doit faire face au quatorzième.

Ce fut le dernier argument qui fit réagir le bookman et il partit en courant sans plus protester.

• • • • •

Cross fut plutôt surpris de voir entrer dans sa chambre sans s'annoncer un Lavi à bout de souffle. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, se contentant de fixer l'intrus d'un air mécontent.

- On a besoin de vous, haleta ce dernier en tentant de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Quelque chose dans la voix de l'exorciste alluma un sentiment d'urgence chez le maréchal qui se leva sans un mot et le suivit, assaillit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Deux dans la même journée c'était inquiétant surtout en se rappelant ce qui avait déclenché le premier.

Si on lui avait dit qu'une tempête avait dévasté la chambre il y aurait crut, mais sur l'instant ce ne fut pas ce qui retint son attention. Son regard s'accrocha à son élève assis au milieu des débris, et il remarqua à peine l'épéiste agenouillé à côté de lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas vif, plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissa paraître.

- Dit moi gamin, tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues ? Dit-il d'un ton dur.

Une lueur de lucidité apparut dans le regard du plus jeune et il eut un léger sursaut, ce qui rassura tout ceux présent dans la pièce. Cross lui frôla l'épaule droite, geste infime et insignifiant pour certains. Malheureusement extrêmement menaçant pour Allen. Il ne vit rien venir.

• • • • •

Allen était perdu dans un monde aux nuances grises et noires, un lieu sans bruit et sans odeur, sans mouvements. Assis au centre d'une plaine parsemée de quelques arbres sombres il observait le lieu où tout étaient figés. Mais parfois de grande ombres noires flottaient autour de lui, tournant autour de son corps immobile comme des vautours. Devant lui se dressait son reflet, vêtu et assis de la même manière que lui, simplement sa peau était grise et ses yeux ambres. Il aurait voulu tendre la main et le toucher mais il n'osa pas briser cette fixité qui les maintenait liés ensembles. Il se contenta de le fixer tout en surveillant les ombres dans son champs de vision.

_**« Ne les laissent pas nous approchez, elles nous veulent du mal »**_

Si son compagnon le lui disait il le croyait, sans savoir pourquoi il avait une confiance absolue en lui, en eux. L'une des ombres s'approcha et lui frôla l'épaule. Allen réagit par instinct et son bras gauche fendit l'air, tranchant la chair de la menace volante. La chair ? Une ombre n'avait pas de corps. Le doute l'assaillit et son monde flancha laissant apparaître sa chambre et surtout son maître qui le fixait d'un air grave en le tenant en joue avec judgment, sa chemise déchirée dévoilant de longues estafilades sur son torse. Il avait blessé quelqu'un, pire encore il avait blessé Marian, il aurait préféré tuer un être humain plutôt que porter la main sur son maître. Le jeune exorciste lança un regard empli de désespoir à Cross, un regard cachant amour et quémandant pardon. Mais déjà le monde gris et noir empiétait sur son champs de vision, déformant les silhouettes présentes dans la pièces si bien qu'il ne parvint plus à les identifier. Il fallait qu'il parte, avant de ne faire plus de mal à celui qu'il aimait, à ses amis, mais où ? La réponse vint d'elle-même, et une porte l'absorba à l'instant même où il y pensa. L'arche ne le trahirait jamais, après tout n'était-il pas le musicien ?

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Merci à Allen-kun-MelloK et Ellishin pour vos commentaires :)<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4: Fourbes illusions

Auteur : Amallya

Pairing : - Cross Marian x Allen Walker

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Et non les personnages ne sont pas à moi (pourtant j'aimerais bien) mais à Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Fourbes illusions<span>

Cross jura, l'attaque de son élève l'avait prit par surprise mais ses blessures restaient superficielles et la fuite du jeune homme s'avérait bien plus problématique. Si la congrégation apprenait la situation mentale d'Allen, ce dernier risquait d'avoir de gros problème et il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui. Il jeta un regard colérique aux exorcistes présent dans la pièce.

- Et personne n'a remarqué avant dans quel état il était ? Lança-t-il d'un air furieux.

Kanda et Lavi baissèrent les yeux, conscients qu'ils avaient laissés passer des gestes significatifs qui auraient put éviter que la situation dégénère ainsi.

- Retrouvez dans quelle partie de l'Arche il se cache, Timcanpy vous y aidera, il n'a pas put aller bien loin dans cet état. Et faîtes ça discrètement je ne veux pas que cet incident revienne aux oreilles de Leverrier, asséna-t-il l'air préoccupé.

Les deux exorcistes partirent en courant à la suite du golem, leur inquiétude augmenté par l'attitude du maréchal pourtant connu pour se moquer superbement de l'état de son disciple.

• • • • •

Allen était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce blanche qu'il avait créé pour se cacher. Autour de lui pourtant, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient la pièce devenait de plus en plus sombre et bientôt son univers se transforma. Le paysage était le même que celui qui l'avait saisit dans la chambre mais cette fois il flottait sur un lac surnaturellement calme et il ne voyait son reflet nul part. Sur l'instant il se sentit soulagé d'être enfin seul mais l'obscurité du lieu le glaçait. Il examina rapidement du regard ce qui l'entourait et l'immobilité et le vide qui régnaient l'effrayèrent. Une peur insidieuse qui l'immobilisa bien plus sûrement que le froid et il se prit à regretter le noah. A cet instant, face aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient, rien ne le terrifiait plus que de rester seul. Des bruits irréguliers commencèrent à résonner autour de lui, cacophonie dissonante qui ne l'apeurât que d'avantage. Il se mit à prier pour que Neah revienne, tout plutôt que rester dans ce paysage désert avec pour unique compagnon sa propre frayeur. Autour de lui, l'eau commençait à se troubler, et il sentit son corps glisser et s'empêtrer dans une matière gélatineuse qui l'avalait un peu plus chaque secondes. La panique qui le saisit en même temps que cette enlisement ne fit qu'augmenter ses difficultés à se mouvoir et rapidement il fut prit dans le lac jusqu'aux hanches.

• • • • •

Le maréchal jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts, et la chambre, à part les débris divers qui la parsemait, voyait ses murs recouverts de griffures et autres marques. Une appréhension sourde pulsait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il pensait à Allen. Son élève devait être dans un état extrêmement instable pour causer autant de dommages, encore plus pour l'attaquer. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à ça, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son ''surveillant'' avant qu'il ne se décide à venir voir ce qu'il faisait, et il n'était pas sûr que le spectacle de la chambre dévastée lui plaise beaucoup, surtout que ça finirait immanquablement aux oreilles de Leverrier. Encore une chance que Link est dû s'absenter ce jour-là pour une mission, sinon cela aurait été impossible à dissimuler. Cross devait agir vite si il voulait minimiser les conséquences de cette crise.

• • • • •

Timcanpy avait finit par trouver la salle où c'était réfugié Allen et se cognait contre la porte comme un petit animal furieux. Lavi finit par le rejoindre et après avoir tenté d'ouvrir la porte sans succès, il joignit ses poings au golem en appelant son ami. Kanda le regardait, peut convaincu de sa méthode, et il finit par tirer son sabre, tranchant la porte sans aucune considération pour son compagnon qui vit la lame passer à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ce qui n'aurait du être qu'un amas de débris désormais ce dressait avec provocation, intact. La porte n'avait pas une égratignure, et les deux exorcistes regardèrent l'obstacle avec stupéfaction, ils ne pensaient pas qu'Allen aurait la force de renforcer l'Arche à ce point pour les empêcher d'approcher. Ils ne se trompaient pas vraiment, le maudit était beaucoup trop préoccupé par ses démons pour penser à se barricader ainsi. Mais les exorcistes ne pouvaient pas prendre en compte le fait que l'Arche avec en quelque sorte sa propre conscience et que son entière existence, dévouée à exaucer les désirs du quatorzième répondrait à son besoin d'isolement même si il ne le formulait pas. Timcanpy cessa soudain ses coups et leur montra une image du maréchal Cross avant de partir, signifiant ainsi qu'il allait chercher son maître.

• • • • •

Allen se débattait toujours et perdait peut à peut espoir, conscient que sa lutte était vaine. Son regard fut attiré par une forme floue à peine plus grande qu'un enfant qui se dressait à quelques mètres. La créature humanoïde n'avait ni visage ni réels contours, mais lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui il put apercevoir une bouche par laquelle s'échappaient des mots incompréhensibles. Il aurait voulu s'éloigner mais le lac avait absorbé son corps jusqu'en haut de la poitrine et s'arrêtait juste sous ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi d'esquisser le mouvement de recul qui l'avait instinctivement saisit.

- …Neah, …Allen ?

La voix était si faible qu'Allen ne l'entendit pas, trop paniqué par les illusions qui l'entouraient et dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

• • • • •

Tyki regarda sa nièce avec curiosité, conscient qu'elle venait de passer en quelques secondes d'un sourire radieux à un faciès creusé d'inquiétude qui ne collait pas à son visage d'enfant. Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Allen, Road craignait que le Prince ne lance un ordre visant à éliminer le quatorzième. Pour son plus grand soulagement le Compte venait d'annoncer qu'il ne prenait pas de décision définitive quand au statut de Neah et après quelques supplication de la part de la noah du rêve il avait accepté de considérer une possible réinsertion du traître au clan si celui-ci décidait de s'assagir. Ce qui avait provoqué une joie évidente chez la plus jeune, et Tyki commençait à se demander ce qu'avait réellement été Neah pour Road autrefois au vue de l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait et de l'étrange conversation qu'ils avaient eut lors de leur rencontre à Paris.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir Allen, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le noah du plaisir la regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Tu veux qu'on ce fasse tuer ? Je parierais que l'accueil sera chaleureux à la congrégation en nous voyant arriver, poursuivit-il avec cynisme.

- Non. Il doit être dans l'Arche car j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à le contacter. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et il ne m'a pas répondu peut importe combien de fois je l'ai appelée… Neah réagit toujours d'habitude même si c'est pour me faire partir.

Il savait qu'elle pouvait contacter tout les membres du clan par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves mais pas que ça marchait aussi avec le quatorzième, et encore moins qu'elle le contactait souvent. Il passa néanmoins cette pensée sous silence, estimant qu'elle n'avait pas grand intérêt.

- Tu peux ouvrir une porte dans l'Arche ? Dit-il, donnant ainsi un semblant d'approbation.

Elle lui sourit, l'air soulagée qu'il accepte de l'accompagner.

- Oui mais ce sera un peu approximatif donc je ne te garantie pas trop où on va atterrir à l'intérieur.

Tyki soupira mais hocha la tête et lui fit signe d'ouvrir cette fameuse porte.

Effectivement l'arrivée fut quelque peut hasardeuse et la porte s'ouvrit à plusieurs mètres du sol. Le noah eut l'heureux réflexe d'attraper sa compagne avant qu'elle ne chute, ayant la capacité de pouvoir toucher tout ce qu'il voulait et pouvant donc s'appuyer sur l'air. La surprise passée, ils prirent la peine d'observer les bâtiments qui s'étendaient sous leur pieds et le silence général de la ville blanche fit vite remonter aux oreilles des noah le bruit d'armes qui s'entrechoquent.

• • • • •

Cross courait, il détestait se presser ainsi mais la situation ne prêtait pas à la paresse. L'inquiétude lui serrait la poitrine comme si il prenait conscience seulement maintenant qu'il perdrait sans doute Allen avec l'éveil du quatorzième. Il l'avait pourtant toujours sut, faisant attention à ne pas s'attacher au gamin, se montrant dur pour le préparer à une vie qu'il savait d'avance emplie de désespoir. Alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il aussi mal en pensant qu'ils devraient probablement se battre si Allen cédait à Neah ?

Ses pas résonnaient entre les maison blanches tandis qu'il suivait son golem. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, il constata que la situation n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis que Timcanpy était parti. Les deux exorcistes étaient à bout de souffle, leur innocences activées mais la porte était toujours intacte qu'importe les coups qu'elle subissait. Il ne prit pas la peine d'activer la sienne, conscient que c'était inutile. Il regarda la boule or qui flottait à ses côtés quelques instants, peut être que cette dernière pourrait faire quelque chose, après tout c'était aussi le golem du musicien. Comme si elle avait compris à quoi il pensait la petite créature dorée se plaça devant la porte et des symboles semblables à la partition de l'Arche se mirent à tourner en cercle. L'étrange alphabet apparaissait puis disparaissait, les lettres changeant de positions et de formes comme si elles cherchaient leurs places. Les exorcistes ne bougèrent pas, tenus par un mélange d'espoir et de peur, ne sachant pas qui serait réellement la personne derrière la porte. Aucuns d'eux ne remarqua la présence des deux intrus.

• • • • •

Les deux noahs regardaient le manège qui se déroulait sous leur pieds avec intérêt pour Tyki et inquiétude pour Road.

- Il faut qu'on entre dans cette salle, conclue-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Et comment fait-on alors que les exorcistes eux même ne peuvent pas et qu'ils sont les alliés d'Allen ? Répondit-il avec un soupir.

La noah du rêve regarda fixement ses pieds, toujours en appui sur l'air puis les murs avant de remonter jusque son visage. Il soupira de lassitude, il avait comprit.

- Je ne te garantie aucun résultat probant.

Road se contenta de lui sourire et ils se posèrent aux sols avec le plus de discrétion possible, sachant que les exorcistes n'étaient pas loin. Il s'éloigna sous le regard attentif de sa nièce, marchant à quelques centimètres du sol pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Finalement atteindre le mur adjacent la rue où se trouvaient ses ennemis fut simple et aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua sa présence, trop occupés à fixer le golem doré qui dessinait d'étranges signes sur la porte. Il tendit la main vers le mur et à sa grande surprise, le traversa sans aucune résistance. Il manqua de chuter de l'autre côté, s'étant préparé à devoir forcer le passage. Il se redressa et se figea presque au même instant. Dans la pièce régnait une ambiance lourde et froide, rendant l'air pesant. La salle étant entièrement vide il repéra rapidement Allen, qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin. Il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur tout en restant à une distance respectable. L'albinos était dos au mur, les jambes repliés contre son torse et regardait devant lui sans vraiment voir.

• • • • •

Allen voyait trouble désormais. Peut à peut son corps avait glissé vers le fond et son visage était tombé sous la surface ne laissant qu'une main tendue vers le ciel avec désespoir. Au-dessus de lui un mouvement qu'il ne put définir attira son attention, et dans le flou qui voilait ses yeux il crut voir Neah se pencher vers lui et saisir sa main, le remontant vers la surface. Pour la première fois, Allen vit le noah comme un symbole d'espoir et accueillit son arrivée par une joie mêlée de soulagement.

• • • • •

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui lui avait prit sur l'instant. Lorsque dans son délire, le jeune exorciste avait tendu la main vers lui, il l'avait saisit, mut par un sentiment qu'il ne reconnu pas. Allen avait prit son bras avec force et s'était accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à son geste car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière lui. Il retint un juron, sachant que devant un maréchal et deux exorcistes et avec un fardeau inerte dans les bras il n'en sortirait pas indemne si ils attaquaient.

• • • • •

Road commençait à s'inquiéter pour Tyki, cela faisait quinze bonnes minutes qu'il était parti et depuis plus un signe de vie. Une explosion retentit soudain et elle vit le noah du plaisir émerger d'un nuage de fumée, pourtant ce qui retint le plus son attention ne fut pas la manche sanguinolente de son oncle ou la soudaine agitation mais le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il se mit à courir vers elle bientôt suivit par les exorcistes.

- Road, ouvre une porte !

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les choses avaient tournées ainsi mais elle s'empressa d'obéir et la porte les avala tout les trois sous le regard étrange du maréchal Cross et de ses alliés.

• • • • •

Le maréchal regarda la porte se fermer avec un sentiment de défaite oppressant. Il revoyait encore Timcanpy réussir à ouvrir la porte, dévoilant son élève effondré dans les bras du noah. Il sentit de nouveau un déchirement dans sa poitrine en repensant à la scène bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Autour de lui Kanda et Lavi semblaient abasourdi par l'enchaînement de situations plus qu'improbables qui venait de se produire. Lui-même avait du mal à y croire, tout c'était passé trop vite. Le plus dur était qu'il ne savait pas si Neah avait supplanté la conscience de son disciple ou si Tyki avait profité de son état de faiblesse pour l'emmener. Quelqu'un aurait du voir qu'Allen était aussi instable, mais ce garçon avait toujours été doué pour sourire alors qu'il voulait pleurer. Lavi se tournait vers lui avec un air grave qu'il ne lui connaissait pas mais qui eut le mérite de le faire ce ressaisir, il ne gagnerai rien à penser à ce qui aurait put se produire si ils avaient été plus attentif.

- Que fait-on ?

Kanda n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la chambre et étrangement son visage toujours inexpressif s'avérait un peut trop troublé au goût de Marian qui n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la raison de cette soudaine sensibilité. Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire et se tourna vers le bookman pour lui répondre.

- Vous faîtes votre travail et vous allez faire un rapport à Komui, il trouvera peut-être une solution pour minimiser les conséquences pour Allen si il apprend ce qu'il c'est passé avant Leverrier, ordonna-t-il.

Le roux hocha la tête avec fatalisme et Kanda détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

- Et vous qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Le questionna Lavi.

- Moi ? Je vais chercher cet imbécile avant qu'il ne nous cause trop d'ennuis.

• • • • •

Kanda regarda Cross d'un air qu'il voulut impassible mais qu'il savait troublé. Il n'aimerait jamais Allen comme il aimait Alma mais il savait que se mentir ne servait à rien, il tenait beaucoup au jeune homme et même si ils ne construiraient jamais rien ensemble car tous deux avaient trop de fêlures en communs pour cela, ils se comprenaient et se soutenaient depuis trop longtemps pour l'abandonner ainsi et attendre sans rien faire. Cela lui pèserait trop sur la conscience.

- Je viens avec vous, annonça-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

Ses deux camardes le fixèrent comme si il était fou. Il regarda le maréchal droit dans les yeux et eut l'impression que son initiative ne lui plaisait pas. Malgré tout celui-ci hocha la tête devant son air décidé.

- Tu me ralenti et je te fait regretter d'être né.

Jamais ils n'avaient entendus Cross parler aussi durement, pourtant Kanda acquiesça, conscient qu'en acceptant qu'il l'accompagne son aîné venait de faire un gros sacrifice, il savait que c'était un homme solitaire n'aimant pas s'enchaîner de partenaire, à part d'Allen peut être.

• • • • •

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, trois corps retombèrent avec fracas, s'affalants dans un couloir vide sur un malheureux jeune homme qui ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

- Salut Wisely…

A suivre…

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous avez aimez :)<p>

J'espère aussi que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop long, mais je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à aimer la guimauve et les ''je t'aime'' faciles donc Cross risque de chercher un peu avant de comprendre ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que s'en est presque finit des cauchemars d'Allen (il serait temps le pauvre n'a presque que ça depuis le début).

Ps : Rassurez-vous je n'ai pas décider d'ajouter une partie PokerPair en route, j'ai envie d'un autre genre de relation pour eux (petit miracle, d'habitude j'adore ce couple).

* * *

><p>Un nouveau grand merci à Allen-kun-MelloK et Ellishin qui me soutiennent depuis le début et qui apprécierons, je l'espère, ce chapitre autant que ses précédents :)<p> 


	5. Chapitre 5: Étranges alliés

Auteur : Amallya

Pairing : - Cross Marian x Allen Walker

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Et non les personnages ne sont pas à moi (pourtant j'aimerais bien) mais à Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : Étranges alliés<span>

Komui se sentit pâlir considérablement en écoutant le récit de Lavi. Si il c'était attendu à ce que le noah d'Allen cause quelque soucis à ce dernier, il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si vite et qu'il devrait agir en catastrophe pour empêcher que cela tourne à la chasse à l'homme. Il abandonna à contrecoeur son masque de gai-luron, le laissant glisser sur son visage avec un goût amer dans la bouche et retranscrit sur papier ce qui lui parut le plus important et ce qui pourrait jouer en faveur ou en défaveur de son subordonné. Lavi resta dans son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il le remercie et le congédie d'un geste distrait en lui demandant de ne parler de ça à personne. Il le vit à peine s'éclipser, trop préoccupé par les arguments qu'il allait devoir trouver pour faire face à Leverrier.

• • •

Si l'atterrissage quelque peut surprenant dû à la précipitation de Road lorsqu'elle avait effectuée le transfert les avaient légèrement secoués, le jeune homme lui n'avait pas bronché. Un grognement de douleur leur parvint et ils s'écartèrent pour soulager Wisely qui était plaqué au sol. Tyki vit ses yeux se fixer sur eux en attente d'une explication et son visage prit une couleur bizarre en apercevant l'exorciste.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui… ? Souffla-t-il.

Un silence suivit la question et les deux fautifs prirent conscience qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas pourquoi ni comment ça avait tourné ainsi. Wisely du suivre le cours de leur pensées car l'instant d'après il leur fit signe d'entrer dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière eux.

Tyki posa Allen sur le lit avec délicatesse avant de se retourner vers les membres de sa famille. Les noah se regardèrent quelques minutes avant que Wisely ne prenne la parole.

- Road, tu es consciente que même si le Prince a décidé de réfléchir au cas de Neah il ne va pas bien réagir en découvrant la présence de son hôte dans le manoir ?

La rêveuse grimaça, sachant parfaitement que même si le Compte l'adorait il ne lui passerait pas cette faute.

- On pourrait le cacher chez toi le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, et après on verra comment annoncer sa présence, avança Road, hésitante.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible, il est au courant de tout ce qui ce passe dans ce manoir, tu peut être sûre qu'il le sait déjà, murmura Tyki.

Et comme pour approuver ses dires, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

• • •

Komui regardait Leverrier se diriger vers lui. Il savait que l'homme verrait là une excellente occasion d'éliminer Allen et qu'il allait devoir être extrêmement convaincant si il voulait que son jeune exorciste est un avenir à la fin de cette conversation.

- Eh bien Grand intendant Komui, j'ai eut ouïe dire que le quatorzième c'était enfui, est-ce vrai ?

Le ton du militaire exprimait une joie mauvaise, satisfaction d'avoir enfin une occasion de laisser parler sa rancoeur et sa haine envers Allen et son Noah.

- Oui mais…

Une étincelle dans le regard de Leverrier fit frémir Komui lorsque son opposant le coupa.

- Très bien, j'ai déjà envoyé une équipe de Crow à sa poursuite et je veux le rapport contenant les détails de sa trahison.

- C'est insensé ! Vous ne savez rien de ce qui c'est réellement produit et il faut examiner les faits avant de le juger ainsi ! S'insurgea Komui.

Le chinois sentit le regard glacé de son adversaire sur son visage et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur, non pas de l'homme en lui-même mais des réactions si peut humaine qu'il avait.

- Allen Walker avait pour ordre de ne pas quitter la Congrégation ou alors uniquement pour mission à condition qu'il soit accompagné. Sa défection est donc évidente et il est dès à présent jugé pour hérésie et trahison du Vatican. Nous annoncerons son changement de statut d'exorciste à noah dans la journée.

Komui n'en revenait pas et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de rage et de frustration. Leverrier avait sauté sur l'occasion, et recevant ces ordres du Vatican il avait plus d'influence que le scientifique n'en aurait jamais. Il avait espérer pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Allen mais comme il s'en était douté, ses actions n'auraient aucun impact sur son jugement.

• • •

Allen voguait, inconscient de l'agitation qu'il provoquait dans les deux camps. Il n'aurait pas sut dire si c'était sur du vent, de l'eau ou du pouvoir, il s'en moquait. Il ne c'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et ce qui l'entourait le saisit à la fois de surprise et d'émerveillement. C'était comme si on avait renversé le monde, il était allongé sur ce qui semblait être des nuages qui flottait doucement sur le sol, comme porté d'un léger courant qui les faisaient avancer. Au dessus de lui, ce dressait une étendue d'eau pur et cristalline qui tenait place de ciel sans qu'aucune goutte ne retombe, et sur cette étendue miroitante, son reflet, Neah. Il oubliait la peur, le dégoût qu'il avait ressenti lors de ses premières manifestations, s'immergeant dans la béatitude que lui procurait la vue de cet étrange jumeau. Ils tendirent la main et leur doigts se frôlèrent simultanément de chaque côté de la surface. Cette dernière se troubla, délivrant une sensation grisante qui donna à l'exorciste l'envie de s'y plonger totalement, d'y disparaître pour se sentir enfin complet. Il avança son bras et vit avec satisfaction que lui et son reflet disparaissaient au même rythme, poignet contre poignet puis coude contre coude. Il observait avec fascination cet étrange sensation que de se voir avalé par la surface, l'attente étrange de ne plus rien laisser derrière soi. D'une impulsion il rapprocha son corps de l'eau, et de légères vagues plus tard la surface retrouvait son calme, étrangement vide cette fois. Qu'importe de quel côté de ce miroir liquide on regardait, il n'y avait plus personne. Juste une paix à la fois triste et sereine.

• • •

On aurait presque dit une fresque, trois corps figés par l'aura que dégageait leurs vis à vis, osant à peine respirer. Wisely fut le premier à se ressaisir et se courba dans un légère révérence, vite imité par ses deux comparses.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

La voix à la fois douce et rauque dû à sa forme humaine était une invitation à répondre, à révéler tout ce que son propriétaire désirait. Le regard d'abord curieux se métamorphosa pour devenir une vaste ombre glacée lorsqu'il se posa sur le corps allongé sur le lit. Les deux gangues de glace retournèrent vers les trois noah, non plus curieux mais emplis d'une colère calme, bien plus effrayante qu'une réaction violente. Tyki se racla la gorge en jouant avec le morceau de sa veste déchiré pendant que Road fixait le sol avec un intérêt soudain. Le Compte se tourna vers Wisely qui jugea plus sage de dire ce qu'il savait au vue de l'humeur du Prince. Il donna rapidement le peut d'information qu'il avait et Tyki et Road finirent par enrober ces informations des réels événements sans toute fois mentionner la rencontre à Paris. Tous trois restaient dans l'attente d'un mouvement du Compte, signifiant qu'il se calmait ou qu'ils devaient s'enfuir avant qu'il ne perdent le contrôle de lui-même, mais rien, aucune réaction, juste un regard mélancolique posé sur le dormeur. Il y eut néanmoins un mouvement, mais pas de la personne supposée et une voix rauque de fatigue s'éleva.

- Adam… ?

- 2 jours plus tard -

Kanda se demanda avec lassitude si Allen avait vraiment vécu ce genre de vie. Cross allait pêcher ses informations un peut partout, du pub sordide à la maison close luxueuse en passant par l'auberge du coin. Il semblait connaître tout le monde sans que jamais personne ne le connaisse vraiment, c'était des plus étrange à observer. Mais qu'importe leur investigation, il ne trouvait aucune information sur Allen, ou quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le clan et cela commençai à exaspérer le japonais, peut connu pour sa patience. Pourtant il ne faisait aucun commentaire sauf quand le maréchal se laissait aller à une bouteille qui finissait immanquablement par faire une dizaine de jumelles vides et qui ne le rendait que plus désagréable le lendemain. Ils finirent par arriver dans un grand hôtel où ils furent accueilli comme des princes, plus particulièrement Cross qui eut un léger sourire en voyant arriver une jeune femme brune habillée avec luxe. Cette dernière le prit dans ces bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de congédier Kanda d'un geste souverainement hautain. L'épéiste se contenta de serrer les dents et de penser très fort à la raison de sa venue ici pour ne pas frapper son supérieur. Il attendit qu'ils s'éclipsent vers une chambre pour ressortir, décidé à faire des recherches en ville pendant que le maréchal batifolait.

Marian gravit les marches en tenant la jeune femme par la taille, et ils entrèrent rapidement dans sa chambre. Ils se lâchèrent subitement et Cross regarda Anne soupirer et s'affaler sur un canapé avec assez peu de grâce, un léger sourire au lèvre.

- Si tu savais ce que je déteste ce rôle de fille de riche !

Il retint un petit rire et s'assit en face d'elle. Anne était une des rares femmes en contact avec lui qu'il n'avait jamais touché, il c'était rencontrés par hasard lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie pendant une attaque d'Akuma et elle s'évertuait depuis à rembourser ''sa dette'' comme elle l'appelait, n'hésitant pas pour cela à se servir de ses relations quand il le lui demandait.

- Tu joues très bien pourtant, lui lança-t-il avec ironie.

Elle eut un petit soupire las.

- On joue les cartes que nous distribue la vie, dit-elle avec amertume.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler philosophie pas vrai ? Continua-t-elle, que veux tu de moi cette fois ?

Il la regarda longuement, soudain conscient que l'inconsciente gamine qu'il avait connu ce faisait dévorer par la vie à son tour.

- Toutes les informations que tu peux me trouver sur le clan Noah et ses liens avec des institutions humaines.

Anne se raidit.

- Tu es sûr de ce dans quoi tu te lances ? Ce ne sont pas des rigolos ceux avec qui tu veux jouer là, souffla-t-elle, tendue.

- Donc tu as des informations ?

- Laisse moi le temps de vérifier mes sources et de voir si il n'y a rien de neuf. Va traîner en ville, fait ce que tu veux mais attends au moins jusque demain si tu veux des tuyaux concrets. Et loge toi ailleurs que chez moi s'il-te-plaît, je vais prendre assez de risque avec ces recherches sans que je doive t'héberger.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans sa voix, juste une constatation. Il hocha la tête et s'éclipsa en la remerciant.

A la réception il apprit que son compagnon était sorti, mais ça ne le dérangea pas, au contraire. Il aurait dû être heureux de voir qu'un des amis d'Allen lui était suffisamment fidèle pour le chercher ainsi, mais la soudaine sollicitude et l'inquiétude qu'il voyait chez l'épéiste lorsqu'il parlait de son disciple lui tapait étrangement sur le nerf, le transperçant parfois d'un aiguillon douloureux dans la poitrine.

• • •

Allen ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur un tissu doux et la consistance de l'objet lui soutenant la tête lui firent comprendre qu'il était dans un lit. Il se redressa sur les coudes avec maladresse et essaya de déterminer ce qui l'entourait dans l'obscurité. Il aperçu rapidement une forme semblable à une porte et se leva, laissant un peu de temps à ses jambes ankylosées avant d'aller l'ouvrir. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux dans la lumière tamisée du couloir, il avait la curieuse impression d'être parfaitement détendu alors qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il y avait atterri. Malgré tout il avait l'agréable sentiment d'être enfin lui-même.

• • •

Tyki c'était senti soulagé lorsque Road lui apprit que le Prince ne les punissaient pas. C'était une bonne surprise quand il repensait à la colère qu'ils avaient vu sur son visage lorsqu'il avait aperçu Allen. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à le calmer en disant son nom de son sommeil. Il revoyait encore l'exorciste entrouvrir les yeux et appeler le Compte par son prénom avant de retomber dans les bras de morphée. Si les noah y avaient vu la signature de son arrêt de mort, le Prince, lui, c'était instantanément calmé et avait finit par annoncer qu'il statuerait de son sort à son réveil. Dire qu'ils avaient étés surpris aurait été un euphémisme.

La situation c'était finalement calmée et désormais la présence de l'albinos avait seulement pour effet de miner le moral de sa nièce et le sien par son sommeil ininterrompu ces deux derniers jours.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans le couloir, le faisant sursauter. Il se leva pour aller voir ce qui pouvait bien s'y passer à une heure pareille de la nuit, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

• • •

Allen marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, plus curieux qu'inquiet face à l'idée d'y croiser quelqu'un. Il comprit que son corps ne s'attendait pas à autant de mouvement d'un coup quand ses jambes fléchirent, l'obligeant à se rattraper à la première prise venu, un vase noir qui se brisa au sol, répandant eau et fleurs. Il retrouva son équilibre et fixa le désordre qu'il venait de causer avec dépit, il ne connaissait même pas les propriétaires qu'il cassait déjà quelque chose.

Un léger bruit retentit derrière lui et il se retourna, se figeant devant le visage qui venait d'apparaître.

• • •

Tyki ouvrit la porte et regarda d'un air surpris l'oiseau étalé dans le couloir, responsable de la vitre brisée par laquelle soufflait un vent froid. Il frissonna sous la fraîcheur soudaine et s'empressa d'appeler un serviteur pour qu'il nettoie avant de disparaître dans sa chambre avec soulagement, retrouvant une bienveillante chaleur.

• • •

Il n'osa pas bouger, son corps lui hurlait de s'enfuir tandis que sa raison l'obligeait à rester. Comme par réflexe, il se courba avec provocation avant de se relever et le fixer dans les yeux.

- Bonjour Adam, dit-il avec ironie.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, ni pourquoi il c'était incliné ainsi, simplement la vue de l'homme lui était à la fois familière et totalement inconnue. Son nom lui laissait un goût doux et amer dans la bouche sans qu'il soit capable de déterminer pourquoi. Son trouble dû s'afficher sur son visage car son vis-à-vis sembla plus amusé que contrarié.

- Bonjour Allen, à moins que ce ne soit Neah ?

Neah. Les souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé avant son réveil dans la chambre le frappèrent de plein fouet. Les pertes de contrôle, les cauchemars, la blessure de Marian. Et maintenant il était ici, sans doute dans le manoir noah, cela signifiait-il qu'il le musicien avait prit le contrôle ? Pourtant il ne ressentait plus cette gêne qui le tiraillait et lui rappelait constamment sa présence. Une douleur lui vrilla la tête et sa vision se brouilla. Puis plus rien.

Le Compte tendit le bras et rattrapa l'adolescent avec agilité. Ce dernier semblait décider à dormir indéfiniment au vue des derniers jours. Il considéra son fardeau avec ennui, il n'avait même pas eut le temps de vérifier si Neah était réellement éveillé et il n'avait certainement pas l'envie de le ramener jusque la chambre qu'il occupait jusqu'à présent. Il convoqua un serviteur qui arriva sur l'instant et l'envoya chercher Tyki, ce dernier l'ayant amené, il allait devoir assumer son acte.

• • •

Le noah du plaisir tiqua lorsque l'on vint frapper à sa porte et espéra fortement que ce n'était pas une blague de Jasdero et Debitto. Il se sentit vaguement soulagé en voyant la servante qui lui faisait face, sentiment qui s'évapora lorsqu'elle lui annonça que le Prince désirait le voir. Il courut presque jusqu'à sa destination, inquiet à l'idée que le Compte est changé d'avis et veuille éliminer Allen. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant l'exorciste avachi sur un bras du Prince. L'idée que le jeune homme puisse être blessé lui retourna l'estomac et cette peur l'oppressa tandis qu'il attendait que le Compte lui dise ce qu'il c'était produit pour que l'albinos finisse ici. Son talent au poker lui fut utile pour cacher ce soudain attachement à l'adolescent et il resta impassible. Sa patience ne fut pas vaine et Allen lui fut remit sans plus de cérémonie, avec pour simple consigne de prendre ses responsabilités et de le surveiller. Il s'éclipsa immédiatement et atteint sa chambre en un temps record. Il déposa l'exorciste sur le lit et le détailla du regard, cherchant une quelconque blessure. Pour son plus grand soulagement il ne trouva rien et en conclu qu'il devait encore dormir. Il finit par s'allonger aussi et le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'emporter.

• • •

Il se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement. Le bruit sourd d'une chute retentit et grognement de mécontentement lui fit écho.

- J'ai connu des réveil plus agréable shônen.

La voix ensommeillée mais facilement reconnaissable de Tyki lui rappela où il était et il tenta de se diriger vers la porte mais une main l'attrapa par la taille et le poussa vers la salle de bain avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

- Tu te douches, tu t'habilles et tu me dis ce qui c'est passé pour que tu finisses par te cacher dans l'Arche et ensuite je t'explique comment tu as atterri ici, ordonna-t-il.

Allen le regarda avec incompréhension mais se dirigea malgré tout vers la douche, l'idée de s'enfuir ou de blesser Tyki lui était étrangement désagréable et son absence d'animosité finirent par le convaincre. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et il en ressorti détendu, s'habillant des vêtements que lui avait donné le noah. Le pantalon noir et la chemise blanche lui allèrent comme un gant et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il se retrouva assit sur un canapé à attendre que le propriétaire de la chambre prenne sa douche lui aussi.

Il raconta brièvement ce qui lui était arrivé et Tyki fit de même. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus retourner à la Congrégation et le noah du plaisir lui avait expliqué que le Compte Millénaire accepterai sans doute qu'il intègre le clan si il se décidait à lui être loyal. Autrefois, l'idée l'aurait dégoûté mais il se sentait étrangement bien en pensant qu'il côtoierait des noah tout les jours. De plus il était conscient que si les noah acceptait qu'il possède l'innocence en plus des mémoires du musicien, les exorcistes ne supporteraient jamais le fait que Neah soit pleinement éveillé. Des brides d'un passé ne lui appartenant pas apparaissaient, lui emplissant la tête de scènes et sentiments qu'il tentait de rassembler pour leurs donner un sens logique. Ce sont tous ces éléments qui firent qu'il décida de servir le Compte, il avait l'impression que la haine des noah envers les être humains avait une origine bien plus profonde que ce que le Vatican avait laissé paraître et il tenait à la découvrir.

Road se jeta à son cou et lui fit un grand sourire qui le rassura. Elle le tira par la manche tandis que Tyki ouvrait la grande porte qui leur faisait face. Allen regarda avec curiosité l'homme qui lui faisait face, Neah semblait tenir à lui et leur récent rapprochement rendait cette affection pour l'inconnu commune. Road le lâcha pour se précipiter dans les bras d'Adam et Tyki le salua d'un léger signe de tête.

- Bonjour Compte.

Cela lui fit un choc, il n'avait jamais vu le Compte Millénaire sous forme humaine et n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'il en ai une. De nombreux souvenir prirent soudain un sens et il se sentit presque heureux de le voir sous cet forme, bonheur venant probablement de Neah. Le Compte se tourna vers lui et Allen le salua à son tour.

- Qu'as-tu décidé ? Demanda Adam.

- Je vais te suivre.

Le tutoiement n'était pas prévu et il marqua un temps d'arrêt, Neah avait beaucoup plus d'influence qu'il ne le pensait et certaine de ses anciennes habitudes refaisaient surface. Le Compte ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et il ce contenta de hocher la tête comme si il connaissait déjà la réponse et que la question n'avait été que pure formalité. Il se raidit lorsqu'Adam lui annonça nonchalamment qu'il allait accompagner Tyki pour une mission. Aller voir un marchand d'âme ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il avait toujours exécré ces personnes.

_**« Nous les haïssons aussi, ils représentent l'avidité cruelle des êtres humains mais ils sont utiles et lorsque nous les tuons, personnes ne les regrettent »**_

La voix de Neah le rassura et il ne put que se sentir d'accord avec lui, il trouvait une certaine logique derrière cette pensée et accordait aux noah un certain sens des principes bien qu'il soit quelque peut tordu.

- Peut-tu utiliser ton Arche ?

Allen sentit son regard s'assombrir et son visage dû en faire de même car le Compte n'insista pas.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard, Road transporte les jusqu'à leur destination.

Cette dernière acquiesça et une porte les avala tous les deux pour les faire retomber dans une ruelle sombre. Tyki fit la grimace mais ce releva prestement et Allen fit de même.

- Il aurait put attendre qu'on soit prêt.

Tyki lui sourit.

- Avec le temps qui tu as passé à dormir ces derniers jours je pense qu'il a estimé que tu était tout à fait prêt.

L'albinos rougit de gêne et préféra changer de sujet en lui demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire exactement. Le noah du plaisir fit disparaître son teint et ses stigmates et lui expliqua tandis qu'ils traversaient une rue commerçante, visiblement persuadé qu'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'on puisse le reconnaître. C'était sans compter sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus, un peut plus loin dans la rue qui les regarda comme si il avait vu un fantôme.

A suivre…

* * *

><p>Rahhhhhhhhhhhh ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit beaucoup mais pour ne rien dire. C'est très frustrant comme sensation.<p>

Le pire c'est que toute l'action est dans le prochain chapitre, et je pouvait pas allonger celui-ci encore plus déjà que je le trouve énorme.

Donc je suis un peu déçue mais promis je me rattrape sur le prochain !

* * *

><p>Encore merci à Allen-kun-MelloK et Ellishin pour leur rewiews.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6: Instincts meurtriers

Auteur : Amallya

Pairing : - Cross Marian x Allen Walker

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont encore et toujours à Katsura Hoshino.

Reviews :

Allen-kun-melloK → C'est bien Kanda qu'on voit en fin de chapitre :). Je suis super contente que cette histoire te plaise, ça ne paraît pas mais c'est drôlement motivant de sentir qu'on apprécie ce qu'on écrit.

Ellishin → Un chapitre beaucoup moins passif cette fois-ci, et je pense que tu auras une vision un peu plus claire de la relation Tyki/Allen dans ce chapitre, je ne l'ai pas vraiment mise en avant dans le précédent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Instincts meurtriers<span>

Kanda examina avec attention le duo qui traversait la rue comme si de rien n'était et commença à les suivre le plus discrètement possible. Il aurait fallu qu'il prévienne Cross mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre l'adolescent de vue pour qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Un pressentiment désagréable le fit frissonner lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Allen semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec le noah qui l'accompagnait mais il essaya de l'ignorer et poursuivit sa filature. Ses deux cibles se dirigèrent vers un hôpital et ne tardèrent pas à y entrer, il préféra néanmoins rester près de la porte d'entrée et s'assit sur un banc non loin tout en se félicitant de s'être habillé en civil pour faire des recherches en ville, son uniforme d'exorciste aurait été beaucoup trop voyant. Il baissa sur sa tête le chapeau qu'il avait trouvé en ville pour ombrer légèrement son visage et dissimula ses cheveux dedans, ainsi il était beaucoup moins reconnaissable. Ils finirent par ressortir près d'un quart d'heure plus tard et Kanda constata qu'Allen était furieux mais les paroles de son compagnon eurent vite fait de le calmer et ils repartirent sous le regard attentif de l'épéiste.

• • •

Allen avait détesté cette mission. Le marchand d'âme était un homme exécrable et il avait suffi de quelques phrases de sa part pour que sa colère monte mais heureusement Tyki semblait agir sur lui comme un très surprenant mais efficace calmant et il avait réussi à l'apaiser avant que la situation ne dégénère. Son récent rapprochement avec Neah avait exacerbé sa susceptibilité et il lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir perdre le contrôle à tout moment. Il aurait aimé rentrer au manoir et essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais le marchand avait donné des éléments que Tyki voulait vérifier avant de partir. Selon lui, la propriétaire de l'hôtel du quartier riche faisait des recherches sur le clan noah, Tyki n'avait pas semblé apprécier l'idée et avait aussitôt décidé de vérifier si cela s'avérait vrai et si oui, éliminer la source de ces recherches. La solution avancée par le noah du plaisir n'avait plu que très moyennement à Allen qui n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid mais il savait aussi qu'il rien de ce qu'il ne dirait ferait changer d'avis Tyki, il c'était donc contenté d'acquiescer et de le suivre tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire si ils en venaient effectivement à devoir éliminer cette femme.

• • •

Une énorme explosion retentit, faisant trembler tout le centre-ville. Cross laissa immédiatement le commerçant avec qui il parlait pour se diriger le plus vite possible vers l'origine du bruit. Un poids oppressa sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la fumée venait de l'hôtel d'Anne et qu'il réalisa que si elle était visée par l'attaque c'était probablement de sa faute.

L'étage où se situait la chambre de la jeune femme était enfumé à un tel point qu'il avait du mal à voir ses propres mains et il préféra activer judgement par prudence. Il avait bien fait car quelques secondes plus tard des tirs ricochèrent non loin de lui mais par chance aucun ne le toucha. Il était en mauvaise posture, la fumée dissimulait totalement les assaillants à sa vue et il était incapable de déterminer leur position ou nombre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser beaucoup plus, une nouvelle explosion rugit dans son dos et il fut projeté contre un mur avant de glisser près d'une forme étrangement flasque parmi les pierres, il eut un léger sursaut en constatant que c'était le corps sans vie d'Anne. Marian se releva et s'apprêtait à invoquer Maria lorsqu'il aperçut enfin ses agresseurs. Il stoppa aussitôt son geste, Maria n'influait pas sur les niveaux 4 et il aurait perdu un temps précieux à l'appeler. Il esquiva la frappe brusque que venait de lancer un des trois akumas avec difficultés, il était ralenti par la pierre et les meubles brisés qui encombrait la pièce et le coup qui l'avait projeté contre le mur auparavant et qu'il avait cru inefficace commençait à lui faire ressentir ses effets et le ralentissait. Il roula sur le côté et riposta avant de bouger de nouveau sans prendre la peine de vérifier si ses balles avaient touchées sa cible. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, il allait avoir de gros problèmes.

• • •

Comme tous les gens présent dans la rue, Kanda se retourna pour voir d'où venait l'explosion qui venait de résonner dans toute la ville. Il se raidit en comprenant que cela venait de l'hôtel qu'il avait visité plus tôt dans la journée et que ce n'était sans doute pas étranger à Cross et le femme qui l'avait accueilli. Il était tiraillé, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de nouveau Allen mais lorsque l'ombre d'un akuma de niveau 4 se profila dans la fumée il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et se précipita vers l'hôtel. Même si il n'avait aucun intérêt à aider cette femme, un monstre aussi évolué était trop dangereux pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer.

• • •

Allen avait les yeux tournés vers le nuage de fumée qui obscurcissait le ciel, pourtant ils se détournèrent immédiatement pour suivre du regard les cheveux bleus qui virevoltaient au rythme d'une course. Il connaissait le dos de cette personne pour l'avoir déjà observé durant des heures, attendant impatiemment sa visite. Sous le regard surpris de Tyki il se mit à courir à sa poursuite mais l'épéiste ne l'aperçu pas, trop concentré à suivre du regard les mouvements qu'il décelait dans l'ombre. Le maudit le suivit jusque dans l'hôtel et tenta tant bien que mal de le repérer dans la fumée lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'étage touché, mais ce fut les bruits de combats qui lui permirent de trouver les exorcistes. Le vent et les mouvements des adversaires avait suffisamment dégagé la pièce de sa fumée pour qu'il puisse avoir une vue générale de la salle où se déroulait le combat. Partout s'étalait des pierres et des meubles brisés et il constata avec affliction la présence du cadavre d'une femme parmi les débris. Les exorcistes virevoltaient dans la salle, repoussant tant bien que mal le trio de niveaux 4 qui les assaillaient de toute part, et n'hésitaient pas à faire coup bas sur coup bas. Un coup vicieux frôla la jambe de Cross et marqua légèrement la chair, faisant couler le sang. Le monde autour de lui sembla s'arrêter, il n'entendait rien d'autre que les battements rapides de son cœur, ne voyait rien d'autre que le filet de sang qui glissait sur la jambe de son maître et une rage folle l'envahi face à ce liquide rouge. L'air s'alourdit autour de lui, faisant écho à sa colère. Comment un être aussi inférieur qu'un akuma pouvait-il oser le blesser ?

Kanda fut le premier à voir Allen et l'expression qui marquait son visage l'effraya sans doute car il recula immédiatement lorsqu'Allen approcha les machines qu'ils combattaient. Il activa Crown Clown, ses mains déchirèrent l'air et un akuma se détruisit dans un horrible cri d'agonie.

Le combat de Cross l'avait mené dans un endroit lourd de fumée et il ne vit son disciple que lorsque celui-ci apparut devant lui, repoussant un akuma avec un atroce sourire de joie sur les lèvres. Allen ne vit même pas Marian, le combat lui plaisait trop, il était entré dans la bataille par colère mais le plaisir d'affronter avec autant de facilité ceux qui l'avaient mis en difficulté lorsqu'il combattait pour la Congrégation le remplissait d'une joie qui pulsait avec plus de puissance à chaque coup donné, à chaque signe de faiblesse de son adversaire. Un mélange de satisfaction et de frustration fit son apparition lorsqu'il élimina le dernier akuma, il aurait voulu plus de combat, plus d'action, tout son corps bouillonnait à cette idée. Pourtant un regard sur la salle lui fit comprendre que le temps n'était plus au combat.

• • •

Tyki ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi l'albinos c'était mit à courir en direction de l'hôtel. Il se contenta de le suivre tant bien que mal à travers la foule mais ne parvint pas à le rattraper. Des bruits d'armes et le si caractéristique son d'un akuma qui explose le conforta dans l'idée qu'Allen courrait aussi soudainement dans une optique différente que la fuite. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et finit par traverser tous les murs pour atteindre la salle touchée. Il se figea devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui et bien qu'il ne le montre pas, elle l'inquiétait tout de même un peu. Allen faisait face aux deux exorcistes dans un silence de plomb, il désactiva son innocence et la tension qui régnait dans la pièce en diminua légèrement. Le maudit ne semblait pas capable de quitter des yeux le maréchal et celui-ci le lui rendait bien, malgré le fait que les yeux du plus âgé soit beaucoup plus méfiant. Tyki n'osait pas bouger de peur que la situation ne dégénère s'il les surprenaient, et aucun d'eux ne semblait remarquer sa présence. Kanda finit par l'apercevoir mais n'esquissa aucun geste, il était persuadée que si les deux hommes ne brisaient par leur échange d'eux-mêmes, cela tournerait mal. Pourtant le noah du plaisir savait qu'il fallait écourter la rencontre, Allen avait dit être prêt à servir le Compte, c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait se permettre de les rencontrer et de les laisser vivre.

• • •

Allen finit par détourner les yeux pour les poser sur Tyki et celui-ci hocha la tête. L'albinos sentit un doux soulagement l'envahir et il retourna à l'observation de son maître, essayant de mémoriser tout les détails de son visage, de son corps. Il voulait le graver dans sa mémoire une dernière fois, avant que le clan Noah ne réclame sa totale collaboration et qu'il ne puisse plus entrer en contact, cette idée le torturait affreusement mais il n'avait plus le choix. Inconsciemment il s'approcha de lui et tendit la main pour frôler sa joue, goûtant le grain de sa peau du bout des doigts. Tyki et Kanda commençait à se sentir vraiment indésirable mais il ne bougèrent pas, observant l'air légèrement surpris de Cross et la tristesse de l'expression d'Allen. Ces derniers c'étaient figés, l'un parce qu'il appréciait le contact et qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas et l'autre parce qu'il savourait l'instant. Sous le regard médusés des deux intrus, Allen se pencha vers son maître et l'embrassa, ce contentant d'abord d'un simple frôlement avant d'accentuer le baiser. Il était terriblement heureux de l'embrasser mais un petite voix murmurait avec tristesse dans sa tête.

_**« C'est un adieu... »**_

• • •

Cross ne réagit pas lorsque ses doigts touchèrent sa joue. Il ne c'était pas attendu à grand chose s'il retrouvait Allen mais certainement pas à un geste de tendresse, il ne lui en avait jamais donné et la réciproque était aussi vrai. Sous la surprise il ne réagit pas et il lui sembla que le choc lui gela l'esprit lorsque les lèvres de son disciple caressèrent les siennes. C'était loin d'être désagréable mais il ne lui rendit pas, trop troublé par ce qu'il ressentait, la sensation était étrangement nouvelle et tellement différente de lorsqu'il était avec une femme. Il se fit violence pour reprendre ces esprits et tenta de se mettre en colère pour s'arracher à l'envie d'accrocher ses doigts dans la chevelure blanche pour approfondir le contact. Le maréchal réussit à se mettre légèrement en colère, sans vraiment y croire, et repoussa son élève en affichant tant bien que mal un air furieux. Faciès qu'il perdit immédiatement en regardant Allen dans les yeux, l'expression qui les marquaient était troublante. Un malaise le saisit et il voulut dire quelque chose mais il ne sut jamais quoi car l'adolescent posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et lui sourit. Un sourire doux et mélancolique marqué d'une profonde tristesse qui le remua profondément, un éclair mauve se matérialisa derrière lui et avant que quiconque est put faire le moindre mouvement Tyki et Allen disparurent dans un murmure de l'albinos qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

Il se sentit mal, affreusement mal. De l'avoir laisser s'échapper sans réagir, de ne pas avoir entendu ces derniers mots, de ne pas avoir comprit que c'était un adieu. Il sentait mal, tout simplement, et derrière se malaise remuait un sentiment qu'il se refusait d'analyser. Petit à petit le malaise devint colère et tout son corps se mit à trembler de rage. Si il croyait que ce genre de scène mélodramatique allait lui faire arrêter les recherches, il le connaissait mal. Le sale gosse ne perdait rien pour attendre et il avait intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications !

• • •

Tyki et Allen atterrir en douceur pourtant le plus jeune semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux, le noah du plaisir eut néanmoins le tact d'éviter le sujet qu'il devinait fâcheux.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus utiliser ton Arche ? Demanda-t-il.

L'albinos lui jeta un regard troublé avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne pouvais, mais plutôt qu'elle est envahie de parasites qui adoreraient nous attraper et qui réussirons sans doute si nous ne décampons pas rapidement.

- Oh ! Se contenta de répondre.

Il lança un regard autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'aucun exorciste ne faisait son apparition et détourna les yeux vers le ciel en essayant de contacter Road. Par chance cette dernière répondit immédiatement et une nouvelle porte apparut devant eux, ils y disparurent alors que les cris des exorcistes commençaient à retentir non loin.

• • •

Adam était mécontent. Bien que rien ne s'affiche sur son visage, Allen sentait bien qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Il était sans doute le seul car Road et Tyki agissait comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce que le Compte évoque le fait qu'il avait tués trois akumas pour aider des exorcistes alors qu'une heure avant il avait dit suivre le clan Noah. Il ne pouvait pas nier.

- C'était une sorte de cadeau d'adieu, s'excusa-t-il.

Le Prince balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

- Certes, certes. Mais tu m'as fait perdre trois akumas de niveaux quatre et tu peux comprendre qu'il me faille une compensation.

A ces mots Allen se raidit, il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect de la situation et il avait peur de ce que le Compte pourrait réclamer.

- Considère ce que je vais te demander comme une preuve de ta loyauté et un moyen de te faire pardonner.

Le maudit hocha la tête, attendant avec appréhension la suite de la demande.

- Je veux que tu tues un exorciste, n'importe lequel je m'en moque mais élimine en un, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Allen blêmit, il arrivait à accepter d'avoir trahi la congrégation malgré la douleur causée par la perte de Marian que cette trahison imposait mais il ne c'était pas préparé à devoir éliminer un homme ou une femme qui lui avait sans doute déjà sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

_**« Mais qui n'hésiteront pas à t'éliminer aujourd'hui »**_

Il ne pouvais certes pas réfuter l'argument mais l'idée était tout de même des plus dérangeante, surtout qu'elle signifiait aussi tuer de sang-froid un être humain. Comment pourrait-il se définir encore comme un humain après un tel acte ?

_**« Comment pourrais-tu te considérer autrement qu'en noah alors que tu penses plus au conséquence que pourrait avoir ton geste que l'action en elle même ? »**_

Il eut un frisson en le réalisant et il fit signe au Compte qu'il le ferait. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire satisfait et les libéra presque immédiatement.

Allen et Tyki se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier sans même sa concerter et le noah du plaisir s'assit sur le canapé avec nonchalance tandis que son compagnon faisait de même dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire, savourait la paix du moment, jusqu'à ce que les yeux d'Allen commence à déborder de larmes tandis qu'il essayait d'évacuer la douleur que lui procurait les pensées qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il repensait à Cross. Tyki le remarqua et après quelques minutes de silence gêné entrecoupés de hoquets, il finit par lui tendre les bras. Sur l'instant Allen ne comprit pas ce que son vis-à-vis lui proposait mais les larmes lui brouillait trop l'esprit pour qu'il refuse un quelconque réconfort. Il tituba jusqu'aux bras du noah et s'y blottit, la chaleur du corps qui l'entourait le calma un peu et il se laissa bercer avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

• • •

Tyki caressait la tête de l'adolescent endormi avec distraction, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas le soudain besoin de tendresse qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Allen pleurer, ce besoin de le réconforter. Toute son existence était basée sur le plaisir et voilà qu'il désirait faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui même, c'était une sensation étrange. Le corps d'Allen pesait sur le sien et lui donnait chaud mais il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher. Peu à peu le sommeil l'envahit à son tour et il se laissa aller.

• • •

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait bien. Il commença à remuer pour se défaire des bras qui l'emprisonnait et se leva le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller le noah. La nuit était tombée et la pièce c'était assombrie mais il parvenait encore à apercevoir les quelques meubles que contenait la pièce et il resta plusieurs minutes à observer l'homme endormi sur le canapé avant de sortir le plus silencieusement possible.

Allen marchait dans le couloir en réfléchissant au propos tenus par le Compte un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas le choix mais il tenait à la plupart des exorcistes qu'il connaissait et l'idée d'en tuer un le révulsait. En réfléchissant bien, il y avait des gens dont la congrégation n'avait pas besoin, des chiens du Vatican qui considéraient les exorcistes comme des armes et non comme des êtres humains. Quittes à choisir une cible, Leverrier serait idéal mais Link risquait de s'interposer et Allen l'appréciait, mais c'était un risque à prendre. Penser qu'il planifiait la mort de quelqu'un le rendait nauséeux mais le fait qu'il ait choisi Leverrier lui permettait de se rassurer un peu en donnant une petite logique à ce meurtre. Il regarda avec attention la nuit qui assombrissait le couloir, il irait seul et il y allait maintenant. Il avait l'impression que plus vite ce serait fait moins il se sentirait coupable.

L'Arche était étrangement vide, peu de gardes y restaient de nuit et le silence qui y régnait lui fit du bien. Il s'adossa à un mur pour respirer profondément, ne pas céder à la panique et la peur que lui inspirait la raison de sa venue. Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration, un pas en avant. Il traversa la porte qu'il avait crée une seconde avant avec une affreuse appréhension au ventre.

• • •

Se fut le froid qui le réveilla et il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de l'exorciste. Sur l'instant il ne comprit pas où il avait put aller et il regretta sa présence puis la panique le saisit lorsque l'idée l'effleura qu'Allen est put partir à la Congrégation seul. Il traversa à la hâte tout le manoir et finit devant la chambre de Road sans avoir trouver la moindre trace de l'albinos. Il entra en trombe sans se préoccuper du petit cri de protestation que poussa la propriétaire de la chambre à son intrusion.

- Road ! Dit moi que tu sais où est Allen !

Cette dernière le regarda comme si il était fou et il en conclu avec une pointe de désespoir qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant de lassitude, décidément il passait son temps à poursuivre l'adolescent.

- Je crois qu'il est parti tout seul à la chasse à l'exorciste, souffla-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Road de soupirer.

- Et bien sur tu veux qu'on le rejoigne ?

- Pas toi ? Répondit Tyki d'un air surpris.

Elle lui lança un regard peu amène, mécontente qu'il remette en doute l'affection qu'elle portait à Allen.

- Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il était parti seul parce que ce serait l'occasion de briser ses liens avec la Congrégation et que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à lui ?

L'argument fit mouche, il oubliait parfois que malgré son corps d'enfant Road était née bien avant lui. Il n'était pourtant pas entièrement convaincu.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu craquer tout à l'heure, il ne tiendrait pas si il croise ses anciens partenaires.

Elle parut sceptique un instant puis finit par acquiescer, elle était consciente que la situation d'Allen était délicate.

- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais on le retrouve comment ?

Seul le silence lui répondit lorsqu'il se rendirent compte que même si Allen était parti à la Congrégation, ils ne savaient pas qui était sa cible et le bâtiment était bien trop grand pour qu'ils y ailles à l'aveuglette.

• • •

Il ne s'était toujours sentit chez lui entre ces hostiles murs de pierres pourtant il avait l'impression d'être un étranger désormais. La porte l'avait mené directement dans la chambre de Leverrier et ils se faisaient face sans qu'il sache vraiment quoi faire. Le visage de son adversaire était étrangement satisfait et le sourire qu'il arborait n'était pas pour rassurer Allen. Il savait qu'il devait agir mais son corps semblait paralysé face au visage confiant de son vis-à-vis. Des ombres noires entrèrent dans la pièce et l'assaillirent de toutes parts, il fut vite entouré de sorts qui lui firent comprendre que l'attaque venait de Crows*. Le sang jaillissait des multiples blessures que lui infligeait le sort des deux Crows, et la douleur alourdissait son corps, même si il avait put dépasser sa panique les sorts l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

_**« Nous sommes forts, nous pouvons les éliminer. Est confiance en nous »**_

La panique s'estompa légèrement en attendant ces mots. Éliminer ces gens qui n'avait aucun respect pour l'âme des akumas mais surtout faire disparaître l'homme qui ne considérait les exorcistes que comme des armes et non des êtres humains, était une idée alléchante.

_**« Lèves-toi ! Protèges-nous ! »**_

Il aurait voulu mais son corps semblait figé dans une gangue d'acier.

_**« Alors laisses moi t'aider à nous défendre, ce genre de personnes ne devraient pas nous touchez »**_

Plus il entendait sa voix plus il était d'accord avec ses propos et il se détendit peu à peu. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il abandonna doucement tout sentiment négatif pour se laisser porter par l'odeur de son sang qui coulait et l'excitation qu'elle procurait chez son noah, sentiment qui résonnait dans tout son corps.

Leverrier le fixait en souriant, visiblement certain qu'il avait gagné la bataille sans même avoir à effectuer le moindre mouvement, si il savait ce qui l'attendait il aurait fuit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Allen se sentait incroyablement serein, la panique qui le tenait jusqu'ici n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Les sorts se désagrégèrent sous le regard inquiets de leurs instigateurs, ces derniers réagirent immédiatement lorsqu'il se releva et se jetèrent sur lui. En un instant ses griffes fendirent l'air, manquant de peu ses assaillants qui avaient réussis à reculer à la dernière seconde. Son sourire s'élargit, le combat risquait d'être intéressant et Neah y prenait trop plaisir pour que cela ne se répercute pas chez lui. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement de Leverrier qui reculait discrètement vers la porte, il ressentit presque de la pitié en apercevant ce geste, l'homme n'était-il bon qu'à donner des ordres ?

Son attention fut détournée par un geste vif à sa droite et il esquiva agilement la lame qui le visait. Son mouvement de recul l'amena à être dos à son second assaillant et il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un tourbillon le percuter à l'abdomen et l'encastrer violemment dans un mur. Le choc le sonna quelques secondes et il regarda avec abrutissement le sang qui coulait abondamment sur son torse. Lui qui pensait avoir le temps de jouer il c'était trompé, une moue de déception apparut sur son visage, désarçonnant les Crows un instant. L'instant qu'il leur vola par cette mimique causa leur perte, son corps bougea trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent se défendre et les murs devinrent écarlate. Son regarda s'accrocha à l'unique survivant du massacre qui le regardait avec dégoût.

- J'ai toujours su que vous n'étiez qu'un monstre Walker, un dégénéré qui aime les akumas et un noah de surcroît. Vous n'auriez jamais dû naître, celui qui vous a recueillit devait être aussi fou que vous p…

Il ne finit jamais la phrase qu'il lui crachait au visage et Allen le regarda s'effondrer dans une marre de sang avec rage.

- N'insultez pas Mana…, murmura-t-il avec colère.

Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas que l'on rende son père adoptif responsable de ces actes. Ce soudain rappel à son enfance le ramena à la réalité et il regardait autour de lui comme si il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de ce produire. Il s'en souvenait pourtant parfaitement. Il tenta désespérément de ce sentir mal face au carnage mais il n'y parvenait pas, l'acte qu'il venait de commettre ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid et c'était presque aussi horrifiant que l'action en elle-même. Pourtant il abandonna immédiatement le sentiment de peur envers lui même qu'il avait sentit naître. Il était fatigué d'être effrayé par ses propres gestes, après tout n'était-il pas devant le fait accompli ? Une immense lassitude l'envahi, il voulait rentrer chez lui et ce reposer, voir Tyki aussi. Chez lui. Il venait de considérer le manoir Noah comme son foyer, si ce n'était pas une autre confirmation il ne savait pas de quoi il avait besoin. A part peut-être de cesser de réfléchir. Il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce sans se préoccuper du bruit désagréable que provoquait ses pas dans le sang et ouvrit une porte directement vers la chambre de Tyki. Il avait envie de voir ce dernier et d'un autre côté il n'avait aucun souvenir d'où se trouvait sa propre chambre, l'idée de déambuler couvert de sang dans le manoir à sa recherche n'était pas une activité des plus enviable et il était pratiquement sûr que le noah ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il dorme dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea directement vers la douche. Un miroir sur pieds se trouvait non loin et il s'arrêta devant pour s'examiner un instant. Le sang qui le couvrait de toute part contrastait fortement avec le blanc de ses cheveux mais d'une certaine manière il appréciait presque ce contraste. Ce constat le déprima un peu et il abandonna le miroir pour la douche où il prit soin de faire disparaître toute trace du liquide rouge sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Il regarda longuement le liquide devenue rose qui coulait sous ses pieds avant de sortir encore ruisselant d'eau. Il se préoccupait peu de noyer le carrelage de salle de bain mais il prit tout de même le temps de s'essuyer consciencieusement avant de sortir emprunter des vêtements au propriétaire de la chambre. Tenter de sortir, ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans le miroir le stupéfia et il s'arrêta devant en oscillant entre lassitude et incrédulité. Toutes ses blessures avait disparut mais le plut étonnant n'était pas là. Autour de la cicatrice du coup qu'il s'était infligé à l'orphelinat de Timothy et qui avait réveillé Neah, sa peau devenait grise et empiétait sur son torse en s'étalant vers son cou et son bassin, il constata le même phénomène dans son dos. C'était troublant de voir son corps ainsi coupé par les deux couleurs de peau. Il fit face à son reflet et sa main glissa sur la surface lisse comme pour griffer son visage. Il resta là sans bouger, une main appuyé sur le miroir. Il fallait qu'il accepte la réalité, il avait changé et il le savait.

• • •

Ils s'étaient disputés, calmés puis re-disputés avant qu'ils ne conviennent que ça ne servait à rien. Il ne parviendraient pas à trouver Allen en agissant ainsi, surtout en voyant le temps qui c'était écoulé à cause de leurs querelles stupides. Et maintenant ils étaient là, face à face tout deux conscients que quoi qu'ils fassent ils n'avaient aucun moyen de rejoindre Allen. Road laissa échapper un petit cri de frustration enfantin avant de sursauter violemment. Tyki la regarda d'un air surpris, cette succession d'action était quelque peu étrange.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il, tout de même légèrement inquiet.

- Quelqu'un à ouvert une porte dans le manoir, murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Tyki la regarda avec incrédulité.

- Tu le sens revenir mais tu n'as pas été capable de sentir quand il est parti ?

Elle lui lança un regard excédé avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas rapide.

- Il est dans ta chambre, lui lança-t-elle en franchissant le seuil.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la suite de la phrase, si il y avait, et se précipita vers sa chambre en traversant tout les murs qu'il croisait.

• • •

Allen sentit la présence de Tyki derrière lui bien avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans le miroir. Il resta derrière lui quelques minutes sans bouger, sans le toucher, tout deux savourant leur présence respective dans un silence apaisant. Tyki finit par se rapprocher et passa ses bras sur ses épaules avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. On aurait pu croire des amants mais leur respirations étaient calmes et posées, c'était juste un geste de tendresse. Allen n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant de réconfort dans une simple étreinte. Aucun d'eux ne brisa le silence ambiant et il finit par retirer sa main du miroir pour se laisser aller contre Tyki, accrochant ses mains aux bras de son aîné comme pour s'en rapprocher un peu plus. Il ne lâcha néanmoins pas le miroir du regard, observant avec attention la peau grise du noah collé contre la sienne et sa propre peau où se mêlait ce même gris et cette pâleur si humaine. Même ses yeux gris semblaient prendre des reflets ambres. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il y abandonna tout ses regrets, toutes ses peurs, pour ne laisser qu'une vérité. Il avait choisi son camp et il devrait vivre avec.

Malgré cette résolution une certaine amertume naquit lorsque sa conscience lui souffla les noms de Cross et Kanda. Ils seraient sans doute les seuls à survivre si jamais ils le croisaient de nouveau.

A partir de cet instant il était noah.

A suivre…

* * *

><p>*les Crows sont les troisièmes exorcistes, les hybrides humainsakumas (je lis les scans anglais donc je ne sais pas trop si on les appels de la même manière dans les autres langues)

Je suis terriblement désolé pour ce retard et je plaide (avec beaucoup de regret) la reprise du lycée qui m'a surprise par le temps phénoménal qu'elle me vole.

A partir de maintenant les chapitres seront donc postés hebdomadairement (j'ai essayé mais non je ne peux pas faire de miracle).

Ps : J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un truc vraiment bizarre entre Allen et Tyki mais personnellement j'adore.


	7. Chapitre 7: Motifs ambigus

Auteur : Amallya

Pairing : - Cross Marian x Allen Walker

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont encore et toujours à Katsura Hoshino.

Reviews :

Je suis contente que la relation Tyki/Allen vous plaise, je sais pas trop d'où je l'ai sortie mais je l'adore.

Ellishin → Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire pour la scène entre Allen et Cross, moi aussi elle me dérangeait un peu au début mais j'avais vraiment envie de la mettre :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Motifs ambigus<span>

Allen soupira d'aise tandis que Tyki jouait avec ses cheveux, caressant parfois ou y emmêlant ses doigts comme pour faire des boucles dans ses mèches. Il adorait ça et le noah aussi, ce genre de geste était quotidien et les autres noah ne s'en préoccupaient même plus, habitués à les voir aussi proches que des amants alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder sous les jeux de Tyki, le temps c'était écoulé depuis son départ de la Congrégation, bientôt trois mois et il s'était lentement habitué au clan qui l'entourait chaque jour, l'adaptation avait été beaucoup plus simple que ce qu'il avait imaginé grâce à la complicité qu'il partageait avec Tyki. Il regarda la pièce où il se trouvait avec paresse, un grand salon couvert de teinture d'un violet sombre parfois tempéré de gris, c'était ici que ce rejoignait le petit groupe de noah dont il avait réussi à s'entourer. Sheryl et Road était confortablement lovés sur un sofa, Wisely s'était assis en face sur un coussin faisant presque deux fois sa taille et Tyki se reposait au pieds du canapé, Allen contre lui. Ce dernier adorait l'ambiance calfeutrée de la pièce lorsque le groupe était réuni, ce sentiment était réciproque, ils se retrouvaient tous ici durant de long moment tout au long de la journée et ils discutaient de tout et rien ou abordaient parfois le sujet plus sérieux de la folie du Compte avec des arguments sous-jacents. Allen avait apprit à connaître les noah et il comprenait leurs actions bien qu'il ne cautionne toujours pas l'existence des akumas, il l'avait d'ailleurs fait clairement comprendre à ses compagnons qui veillaient à ne pas évoquer le sujet en sa présence. Ils passèrent l'après-midi confortablement installés en parlant parfois, se taisant d'autres et le temps passa tranquillement jusqu'au soir où la nuit perça la fenêtre de ses rayons sombres.

La porte s'ouvrit, réveillant en sursaut Road qui s'était assoupie dans les bras de son père et sortant Wisely de sa méditation. Allen lança un regard surpris au Compte qui venait d'entrer avec à sa suite, le reste du clan. Les autres noah venaient rarement ici, ses amis en ayant fait leur place forte. Tous s'installèrent un peu partout et le Prince se plaça face à eux, visiblement sur le point de faire une annonce. Le maudit remarqua avec anxiété l'absence de Lulubelle.

- Aujourd'hui mes frères et sœurs, nous sommes réunis pour célébrer la puissance de notre famille mais aussi pour en déplorer la faiblesse dans son manque d'unité. Demain nous attaquerons la Congrégation pour venger l'affront que nous ont fait les exorcistes en blessant gravement le douzième apôtre !

Des grognements et des murmures d'inquiétudes résonnèrent dans la pièce mais tous ressentaient une colère sourde en pensant qu'on est put blesser un membre de leur clan. Allen malgré sa colère et son anxiété, savait que le Compte n'y faisait particulièrement attention que parce qu'il était dans une période de délire et qu'il aurait tout aussi bien put ignorer la blessure de Lulubelle. Tyki et lui échangèrent un regard rapide avec les autres membres de leur cercles d'amis et ils constatèrent avec une certaine appréhension qu'ils en avaient tous conclu la même chose et que cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour cette excursion. Le compte continua de parler tandis qu'ils continuaient leur échanges silencieux en essayant vainement de trouver un moyen d'enrayer la catastrophe qu'ils voyaient déjà venir.

Ils finirent par tous se retirer après que le Compte leurs ai interdit toute visite auprès de Lulubelle et les alliés se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Wisely d'un commun accord. Allen et Tyki finirent par s'installer ensemble dans un fauteuil, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, Road et son père firent de même dans le canapé tandis que Wisely comme à son habitude s'installait sur un de ses énormes coussins.

- Cette attaque est bien trop désorganisée pour qu'on s'en sorte indemne, commença Allen.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, acquiesça Tyki.

Road eut un petit rire.

- Tu es toujours d'accord avec lui Tyki, rigola-t-elle.

Ce dernier se renfrogna mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sheryl se racla la gorge pour les ramener sur le sujet de départ.

- Et vis-à-vis du Compte comment fait-on maintenant ? On n'arrivera pas à le convaincre de ne pas faire cet assaut mais on pourra peut-être limiter les dégâts sur place, continua le noah du désir.

Il y eut un léger silence pensif, puis Road finit par prendre la parole.

- Allen pourra peut-être envoyer tous les noah de force dans son arche si cela tourne vraiment au désastre, proposa-t-elle.

- Si cela vire à la catastrophe je pourrais le faire mais seulement en cas de dernier recours, les ''avaler'' ainsi de force et aussi nombreux m'épuisera sûrement, accepta Allen.

Ils se turent à nouveau, inquiets et pensifs face à ce qu'il allait devoir affronter le lendemain puis chacun reparti dans sa chambre et Allen, comme à son habitude finit dans celle de Tyki, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir utilisé au moins une fois sa propre chambre et à force de les voir faire le Compte avait finit par faire transporter ses affaires avec celle du noah du plaisir.

Il passa dans la salle de bain, laissant Tyki à ses occupations. Comme à son habitude il s'arrêta devant le miroir pour en frôler la surface, il avait mit des semaines à s'habituer à sa nouvelle apparence, la peau grise, les yeux ambres, les cheveux ondulés. Aujourd'hui il était à l'aise avec le corps que le réveil total de Neah avait modelé. Il avait perdu le physique androgyne de son adolescence pour un corps mince mais finement musclé qui le vieillissait de quelques années. En trois mois à peine il lui semblait qu'il avait vieilli d'au moins trois ans, c'était pour le moins troublant au départ mais il avait fini par s'habituer et appréciait désormais la puissance qu'il lui offrait. La voix de Tyki le ramena à la réalité et il se prépara rapidement avant d'aller dormir, la journée à suivre risquait d'être longue.

• • •

Kanda regarda d'un air peu amène sur les murs de pierres qui l'entouraient de toute part, il avait été obligé de revenir à la Congrégation après le meurtre de Leverrier et Cross avait dû venir aussi, même si le japonais le soupçonnais de n'être venu que pour glaner des informations sur Allen par rapport à l'assassinat avant de s'échapper de nouveau. Malheureusement ses plans de fuite avait été écourté par une étroite surveillance qui l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement sans que quelqu'un soit au courant, lui-même n'avait pas subit une telle pression mais on lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait quitter la Congrégation.

Un regard sur les deux silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers lui d'un air déterminé lui fit comprendre qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire en règle qui allait suivre. Lenalee lui attrapa un bras, Lavi fit de même sur l'autre et tout deux le tirèrent vers sa chambre. Il ne tenta même pas de résister, ces deux là pouvaient être passablement têtus et ils ne renonçaient que lorsqu'ils avaient obtenus satisfaction. Il fut presque jeté dans un fauteuil et les deux exorcistes ce mirent face à lui pour lui couper toute retraite.

- Alors que va-t-il se passer pour Allen maintenant ? Demanda Lenalee.

Le combat qui avait eut lieu le jour précédent contre une noah allait remettre le sujet d'Allen sur le tapis et la possibilité qu'il soit le meurtrier de Leverrier, il le savait tout les trois. L'épéiste jeta un regard excédé à la jeune femme, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle laissa un léger soupir lui échapper en comprenant qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux.

- Et le maréchal Cross, il sait quelque chose ? Questionna Lavi.

- Tu sais bien qu'il est surveillé même si il savait quelque chose on n'arriverait pas à l'approcher suffisamment pour lui parler, répondit Kanda d'un air agacé, de plus il ne semble pas m'apprécier et je doute qu'il veuille me répondre.

- Et si c'est moi qui y vais il me répondra, non ?

Lavi regarda Lenalee avec curiosité, ça méritait réflexion Cross avait toujours été le plus agréable possible avec les femmes et il appréciait Lenalee.

- Pourquoi p...

- Hors de question. Allen me tuerais si je te laissais seule avec le maréchal, le coupa Kanda.

Des regards suspicieux convergèrent vers lui, non seulement il venait d'appeler Allen par son prénom mais le ton de sa voix les laissaient penser qu'il en savait un peu plus qu'eux sur l'albinos.

- Kanda, c'était quoi ta relation avec Allen exactement ? Susura Lavi, visiblement amusé.

Lenalee qui ne comprenait pas vraiment comment la conversation avait put tourner ainsi, eut un léger choc en voyant l'épéiste rougir très légèrement sous le regard appuyé du bookman. Lavi éclata de rire sous les yeux mi-gêné mi-furieux du japonais tandis que la jeune femme les regardaient d'un air abasourdi. Ce fut à son tour de rougir lorsqu'elle comprit et elle devint littéralement écarlate, faisant redoubler les rires de Lavi.

- Et si on revenait à un sujet plus sérieux, dit Kanda en se raclant la gorge.

Le rire de Lavi cessa progressivement et ils retournèrent à leur sujet initial, malgré tout l'ambiance était plus légère. L'éclat de Lavi leurs avait fait du bien.

• • •

Allen grogna légèrement en sentant Tyki le remuer pour qu'il se réveille. Il allait se dissimuler sous la couette quand il se rappela soudainement le programme de la journée, il s'assit d'un geste brusque en manquant d'assommer son compagnon au passage. Ils échangèrent un regard, tous deux était légèrement effrayé par la journée qui les attendait et la logique défaillante qu'il avait vu chez le Compte la veille n'était pas pour les rassurer. Ils se préparèrent rapidement et coururent presque vers le salon. Allen constata avec soulagement que tout ses amis étaient déjà présent, il avait besoin de tous les voir avant de partir, sans eux il était de nouveau seul et si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait découvert en fréquentant les noah c'était que pour eux la famille était plus important que tout le reste, seul le Compte perdait peu à peu ses valeurs dans sa déchéance. Même sans parler de principe, la présence d'un noah pour un autre noah était une sorte de drogue aussi nécessaire qu'agréable. La voix du Prince résonna dans le manoir et tous se raidirent, il voulait aussi vengeance pour Lulubelle mais cette attaque ne leur laissait qu'une appréhension aussi doucereuse que désagréable.

• • •

La Congrégation trembla et une alarme stridente résonna dans tous le bâtiment. Les couloirs se mirent à grouiller d'exorcistes, de traqueurs et de scientifiques. Une voix résonna dans le haut parleur et toute cette fourmilière se figea pour entendre l'alerte qui allait être donnée. Il eut un silence glacé quand le mot noah retentit et que des consignes commencèrent à être distribuées.

• • •

Cross réagit rapidement en entendant l'alerte. Il profita de la panique passagère qui avait saisi le bâtiment et il disparut dans la foule, laissant derrière lui ses ''gardes du corps''. Il se dirigea directement vers le lieu d'apparition des noah, tout les exorcistes faisait de même et il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Kanda, Lavi et Lenalee qui venait tant bien que mal vers lui. Ils finirent par le rejoindre et la jeune femme le regarda fixement.

- Il est là n'est ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas mais son visage dû le faire car l'exorciste activa ses bottes et elle disparut devant eux, sans doute à la poursuite de quelqu'un qui n'existait probablement plus. Lavi cria son nom et tenta de la rattraper mais il n'y parvint et le bookman se lança à sa poursuite activant son innocence à son tour. Le maréchal était inquiet, trois mois avait passé depuis la disparition d'Allen et rien ne prouvait qu'il y est encore une quelconque présence de l'adolescent qu'ils connaissaient derrière Neah.

La salle était étrangement calme. Les noah était regroupé au centre et regardait avec un mélange de mépris et de colère les exorcistes et scientifiques qui les entouraient. Personne de leur côté n'osait faire le moindre mouvement de peur d'être l'instigateur d'une terrible bataille. Son regard fut attiré par un petit groupe de noah, un peu détaché des autres, ses yeux passèrent sur les cinq apôtres avec curiosité. Les noah étaient habituellement très liés pourtant ceux-ci étaient en retrait, certains visages lui était familier et il tentait de les replacer quand il aperçut une mèche de cheveux blancs. Cross crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter avant qu'il ne se mette à battre frénétiquement, remplissant sa tête des lourds battements. Allen avait changé mais il restait parfaitement reconnaissable. Il se raidit imperceptiblement en comprenant la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement, sa peau était aussi grise et ses yeux aussi ambre que ceux de ses compagnon même son corps était légèrement différent, il semblait avoir vieillit de quelques années et cela lui donnait une prestance et une aura de pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais crut voir chez lui. Il restait à savoir si tout ces changements ne venaient pas du fait qu'il est totalement cédé sa place à Neah.

Le Compte se matérialisa au-dessus de son clan et la tension monta dangereusement.

- Chers exorcistes, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour réparer l'affront fait à notre bien-aimée Lulubelle. Que la fête commence !

Il disparut et l'enfer se déchaîna.

Les combats débutèrent partout, les armes s'entrechoquants sous la lumière que dégageaient les innocences.

• • •

Allen regardait les hommes et les femmes qui se dressaient les un contre les autres, qui se blessaient et cherchaient la mort. Pour quoi ? Des idéaux fondés sur l'histoire du monde réécrite de toute part, sur des mensonges et des morts causés par la folie ou la cupidité d'une institution religieuse. Allen trouvait la folie plus pardonnable car elle n'était pas cherchée, pas contrôlée alors que la cupidité et ce besoin de pouvoir était volontaire et calculé. Il avait eut le temps de réfléchir à la société humaine et sa conclusion l'avait conforté dans son choix des idéaux noah, il n'avait rien contre les exorcistes, au final ils n'étaient que des pions sur un échiquier trop grand pour eux. Et son innocence ne l'avait pas déchue malgré son adhésion au clan noah, il se battait chaque jour pour que les noah n'utilise pas les akumas et agissait discrètement pour que le Compte en crée le moins possible.

Un choc derrière lui le tira de ses pensées et son regard parcourut la grande salle, ses yeux s'accrochèrent à la chevelure écarlate qu'il vit passer à travers la confusion des combats mais il la perdit presque immédiatement. Il chercha Tyki du regard et l'aperçut en train de se battre contre le maréchal Sokaro, un mouvement derrière le noah attira son regard et il sentit la colère monter, Chaoji se faufilait derrière lui pour le prendre en traître. Un éclair mauve traversa la pièce et l'exorciste eut un regard surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus derrière Tyki mais devant Allen. Ses griffes déchirèrent l'air et le jeune exorciste s'effondra, sans vie. Il maîtrisait très bien l'Arche désormais, le clan l'avait aidé à la récupérer une semaine environ après son combat contre Leverrier, combat dont le Compte avait été étonnamment fier. Il utilisait les portes et la musique avec autant d'efficacité que de plaisir, et il adorait cette ville blanche et son piano. Le seul prix qu'avait eut le réveil total de Neah était la malédiction de Mana mais cette perte était nuancée car en tant que noah il était tout aussi capable de reconnaître les akumas.

Un cri féminin retentit derrière lui et il se glaça en voyant Road au sol. Il se précipita vers elle et repoussa les exorcistes qui l'attaquaient. Il l'attrapa et l'éloigna momentanément des combats en se dissimulant dans un coin de la pièce, un regard circulaire lui fit comprendre que les combats stagnait mais les noah reculaient de plus en plus, c'était du dix contre un. Il tenta de se faire entendre à travers des bruits de combats.

- C'est ridicule Road regarde ces combats, c'est aussi inutile qu'inégal ! Cria Allen.

Elle lui lança un regard désolé. Road partageait son avis mais son Arche était occupée par le Compte et elle ne pouvait l'utiliser sans son accord.

- Je vais le faire, essaie de regrouper les noah le plus possible et je m'occupe du reste, murmura Allen à son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête et disparut dans l'agitation des combats. Allen chercha des yeux un lieu plus ou moins épargné ou il pourrait invoquer son piano et en jouer sans se faire interrompre.

Il traversa la salle en repoussant ceux qui voulait se mesurer à lui, il avait fait la moitié du chemin quand il s'arrêta subitement. Son maître lui faisait face. Il lui sembla que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, le monde s'effaçait pour ne laisser que leurs yeux entrelacés. Puis le bruit revint, assourdissant. La réalité les frappa violemment et brisa ce contact. Il entendit vaguement Lenalee crier son nom, il ne vit pas Lavi tendre la main vers lui ou Kanda se frayer un chemin pour l'atteindre. Il resta concentré sur Cross, ne le quittant pas du regard et ils s'élancèrent. A cet instant il n'était pas particulièrement heureux, Neah et lui adorait se battre mais contre son maître c'était différent. Malgré tout il préférait que ce soit lui qui se batte contre le maréchal plutôt qu'un autre noah qui n'aurait sans doute pas autant de considération que lui. Ses griffes dévièrent l'arme à feu avant de reculer et il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Maria, étant lui même le Musicien les chants de l'exorciste défunte ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Allen combattait Cross en se contentant de repousser ses attaques et en priant pour ne pas avoir à le blesser, il attendait que Road finisse de rapprocher les noah les un des autres. Un regard en arrière lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait réussi brillamment, sans même que les noah sans rende compte, elle participait aux combats et les poussaient à reculer vers le centre de la pièce. Il évita la salve de balle qui se dirigeait vers lui et recula rapidement, il fallait qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision pour invoquer son piano. La solution vint d'elle même et il ouvrit une porte qui le matérialisa en hauteur, échappant ainsi au regard des combattants. Son piano apparut devant lui, invoqué ainsi il était semblable à un synthétiseur. Il caressa doucement les touches du bout des doigts, savourant d'avance la musique qu'il allait faire naître. Il débuta sa mélodie, y insérant quelques notes destinées à repousser les attaques le visant durant son chant. Ses doigts volaient sur le clavier à un rythme que lui seul connaissait, cette musique lui appartenait depuis l'éveil de Neah et elle faisait presque partie de lui. De nombreuses étincelles violettes jaillirent dans la pièce mais personnes n'y fit attention. La musique prit du volume, de la puissance, Allen pouvait presque sentir sa matière sous doigts. Il y joignit sa voix et son chant empli toute la salle, couvrant les cris de surprise et de protestation poussés par les noah qui s'empêtrait dans ses portes. Ses amis ne résistaient pas mais les autres membres du clan se débattaient violemment et cette résistance l'épuisait. Il poussa sa voix à son maximum et la musique couvrit tout les sons.

Le silence tomba comme un couperet, la salle était vide d'adversaires, il ne restait que les exorcistes, blessés pour la plupart mais on pouvait apercevoir quelques corps au sol. Un cri retentit douloureusement dans les oreilles d'Allen lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il était toujours là. Allen baissa les yeux vers ses anciens alliés qui le fixaient sans savoir quoi faire, il aurait voulu invoquer une porte et disparaître à son tour mais il n'en avait plus la force. La fatigue brouilla son esprit et il se sentit tomber, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut un flou écarlate.

• • •

Cross vit Allen tomber comme une pierre et il le rattrapa par réflexe. Il vit ses yeux se fermer lorsqu'il toucha ses bras et il paniqua un instant avant de réaliser qu'il était juste évanoui. Komui débarqua en courant et son visage se figea dans un masque de désolation et de tristesse en apercevant les quelques cadavres au sol. Il blêmit en voyant Allen inconscient dans les bras de Cross, il s'approcha immédiatement et tendit la main pour le toucher mais le maréchal recula, étrangement il n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un d'autre que lui le touche dans un tel état de faiblesse. Son mouvement de recul le fit buter contre un corps et il se sentit tomber en arrière, il reprit son équilibre au dernier moment mais le corps d'Allen le déséquilibra et il le sentit glisser. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Kanda s'élança vers Allen, un air mi-paniqué mi-anxieux sur le visage, il l'attrapa et le retira par la même occasion de l'étreinte du maréchal avant de le poser au sol. Cross regarda avec surprise et frustration l'épéiste tâter le corps du maudit à la recherche d'une blessure, qu'il ne trouva pas pour son plus grand soulagement.

Lavi et Lenalee arrivèrent à leur tour et il restèrent un peu en retrait face à la réaction de Kanda. Ce dernier se recula et ils fixèrent le corps avec anxiété. La jeune femme posa alors une question aussi pertinente qu'effrayante.

- Finalement c'est Neah ou Allen qui se battait aujourd'hui ?

Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un voix rauque de fatigue s'éleva.

- Les deux…

Marian plongea ses yeux dans ceux, ambres, de son disciple. Il eut la surprise de voir un sourire sincère naître sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Lenalee se jeta à son cou en pleurant, Allen eut l'air choqué puis ses yeux se firent mélancoliques.

Un ordre sec claqua et tout les exorcistes présents dans la salle qui observait la scène jusqu'ici reculèrent, tous sauf le maréchal, Lavi, Kanda et Lenalee qui refusait de le lâcher. Komui se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette voix et regarda avec appréhension l'homme au visage dur qui lui faisait face ainsi que les quatre Crows qui le suivaient.

- Je suis envoyé du Vatican pour saisir le traître et noah Allen Walker afin qu'il passe en jugement. Vous avez ordre de vous éloigner de cet ennemi à moins de vouloir être considéré comme traître ou complice.

Le grand intendant sentit son sang se glacer en entendant ces mots, le Vatican avait agit vite et envoyé un remplaçant pour prendre la tête des troisièmes exorcistes à la place de Leverrier presque immédiatement. Pour la première fois il regrettait cette rapidité d'action, il s'éloigna doucement bientôt imité par Kanda, Lavi et Cross qui ne cachait pas leur colère, mais ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se permettre d'être arrêtés si ils voulaient pouvoir l'aider. Lenalee resta désespérément accrochée à Allen qui pouvait à peine bouger, harassé de fatigue. Cross aurait apprécié qu'elle le lâche, parce que la voir ainsi collée à lui l'énervait et qu'il rêvait de l'attraper et la tirer en arrière mais aussi parce que cette étreinte risquait de causer autant de tord à elle qu'à Allen.

- Lenalee, lâche moi.

La voix d'Allen venait de retentir à son tour, presque aussi dure que la précédente. La jeune femme eut un léger sursaut et elle releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Son visage avait perdu toute trace d'une quelconque nostalgie ou de tristesse, il ne restait qu'un masque d'impassibilité et de froideur.

• • •

L'accueil de Lenalee l'avait perturbé et il était même aller jusqu'à sourire à Marian. La voix de l'envoyé du Vatican l'avait heureusement vite ramené à la réalité et il avait reprit l'expression nécessaire à la présence des exorcistes. Malgré sa demande Lenalee ne semblait pas décidée à le lâcher et c'était agaçant car les larmes qu'il voyait sur ses joues le ramenait à penser à son passé et il s'était promis de l'abandonner totalement. Il fallait être plus extrême pour qu'elle réagisse comme il le désirait, il savait qu'il serait parfaitement incapable de la tuer mais si il devait la blesser pour son propre bien il le ferai. Son visage était vraiment proche du sien et il lui suffit de tourner légèrement la tête pour se rapprocher de son oreille.

- Lâche moi immédiatement ou je te fait regretter d'avoir commit l'affront de me toucher, susurra-t-il.

Il savait parfaitement comment rendre sa voix menaçante grâce à Neah et ça devait être efficace car Lenalee recula brusquement. Devant le geste de sa compagne Lavi se précipita pour la relever et l'amener plus loin. Allen retint un soupir de soulagement face à cette réaction, ainsi Lenalee ne risquait plus rien et lui ne risquait pas de devenir trop sentimental face à ses anciens amis. Les Crows s'approchèrent de lui rapidement et l'entourèrent. Des mains saisirent ses bras et un sceau fut apposé sur sa poitrine, une immense brûlure jaillissant au contact du sort. La douleur avait beau n'avoir aucune manifestation physique, elle lui arracha un hurlement de douleur qui fit trembler ses anciens coéquipiers. L'épuisement et la douleur aidant, la brume retomba sur ses yeux et il s'évanouit.

• • •

Le Compte était fou de rage.

Tyki aussi mais pour une autre raison.

Road tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son oncle, sa dispute avec le Prince ne les aidait pas vraiment. A leur arrivée au manoir, les noah c'était d'abord mis en colère mais l'apôtre du rêve les avaient vite calmés en leur expliquant la raison du geste d'Allen. Surtout que c'est l'inquiétude qui avait supplanté tout sentiment négatif lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que le musicien n'avait pas réussi à revenir. Et c'était en partie de là que venait la colère de Tyki mais surtout du refus du Compte à aider l'hôte de Neah. Adam était absolument fou de rage, le geste d'Allen débordait de désobéissance et il ne le supportait pas. Après avoir hurler contre Tyki lorsque celui-ci avait réclamer qu'on secours le quatorzième, il avait ordonné que personne n'aille l'aider et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre où on l'entendant parfois crier sa folie et des insanités sur la ''trahison récurrente'' du musicien.

• • •

Quelque part au plus profond de la Congrégation, un corps inerte fut jeté dans une cellule. Sa chevelure blanche contrastait fortement la noirceur des pierres et des chaînes qui l'entourait. Un gémissement d'inconfort jaillit d'entre ses lèvres avant de s'éteindre aussi vite qu'il était né. Remplacé par un sourire au allure de cauchemar.

A suivre…

* * *

><p>Tadam ! Mon 7ème chapitre :)<p>

Je me suis rendue compte que j'extrapole pas mal depuis le début mais bon si je respectait tout ce serait carrément l'enfer -'

Après relecture j'ai eut un choc, y a presque pas de Cross dans ce chapitre ! Honte à moi ! Mdr

Donc je vais faire attention lui accorder un peu plus d'attention dans le prochain promis :)

*Troisième exorciste = Crow

Ps: Je suis plutôt fière de moi, c'est la première fois que la taille de mon chapitre n'augmente pas trop. Parce que c'était pas très stable jusque là quand on voit que le premier fait une page et demi et le quatrième cinq. Mais miracle ! Celui-ci et le sixième font environ la même taille: sept pages.


End file.
